Tarantella
by yourslasher
Summary: Draco goes through much torture that he changes and Harry, keeping some distance from Ron and Hermione, notices. He decides to be civil towards the Slytherin. Can Harry be the cure that Draco needed? (i suck at summaries...) *slash*
1. Chapter 1

AN: Haloo everyone! And yet another fic from yours. truly! I got the idea from yet another stupid instance. I was just playing this piano score and thought that, "wow, I can use this for a fic!" and voila! Here is the end product. Well, it isn't finished yet. Oh yeah, the piano score I was playing was 'Tarantella'. Tarantella is a dance that originated from. well, nevermind. You can read it's history down there. Anyway, enjoy the fic! I do hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim. the characters, setting and 'Tarantella' (by John Thompson). Only the plot is mine (and it isn't even original. I mean. argh! You know what I mean!)  
  
Tarantella  
  
Chapter 1: Playing with the Spider  
Tarantella - An Italian dance which derives its name from the legend originating from Taranto, a city in the "heal of the boot" of Italy. This city gave its name to the venomous spider; the tarantula. According to tradition, if anyone bitten by the dreaded spider will dance the Tarantella hard enough, and long enough, he will prevent himself from falling into a coma and eventually yielding to the deadly poison.  
  
Deep in a cold, dark, dungeon in the Malfoy Manor, where the sun doesn't shine, Lucius Malfoy, head of the household, whips his only heir into a bloody mass of flesh. He cracks his whip hard enough that the boy would whimper, much to his distress.  
  
He circles around Draco, not caring if the boy would suffer too much loss of blood. He didn't need a weak son. He needed a strong heir. Someone fit to carry the name Malfoy. Someone whose blood has the right mixture of characteristics. Someone who will follow his footsteps when he passes on.  
  
Unfortunately for Draco, he was the 'it'. He must suffer the consequences he didn't even deserve. Bear and survive it. He can't die. He didn't want to die. But the thought seems so hard to reach, as the cracking whip of his father hit him in the face, thighs and. well, practically everywhere.  
  
His cries were subdued by him. He couldn't afford to let his father hear more of his whimpers. He couldn't even imagine what could happen if he let loose and screamed in agony. It was hell. It was just burning hell.  
  
'What am I to do?'  
  
After a few more moments, a hundred more whips, he got a temporary reprieve from it all. His heavy breaths mingled with his fathers. He wanted so badly to cry, to let his emotions free. But his father was there.  
  
'I'm so pathetic.'  
  
Just then, when the world grew silent once again, he heard his father's mocking voice. Still as distant as always.  
  
"Stand up, boy."  
  
Draco moved the instant he heard the command. Truly, it was beyond human understanding how he'd managed to get up after the lashes that still burned through him like the wind.  
  
"I don't want you to screw up this year at Hogwarts. It's your last chance. Prove something to me this year, or else you're going to get it."  
  
His father sneered at him and left him there, standing in the cold. Draco looked down on his clothes. His white turtleneck was torn apart and was barely noticeable as white because his blood painted the fabric like dye. His hair. no. the whole of him was all unkempt. He sat down by the cool, hard wall, covered his face and cried.  
  
'This has to stop.'  
  
---  
  
It was another year at Hogwarts. The day was bright and nice and the breeze was blowing quite nicely. It was just after the welcoming ceremony for the new first years, where thy were circulated in the four houses.  
  
In the Gryffindor side of the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione and Ron were having their usual conversation.  
  
"So you see Harry, the Chudley Cannons have to be the best team in the whole Quidditch world!"  
  
"Well, I always thought Roderick Plumpton's the best seeker of all time. I mean, he caught the snitch in three and a half seconds! That's a record that's impossible to beat."  
  
Harry munched on his apple pie. The crust was a little bit burnt. He finished it up with one last bite and drank his pumpkin juice.  
  
Ron sighed and asked Hermione, "Mione, what do you think? England or Bulgaria?"  
  
Hermione turned to him with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"I think England's the better team. They won the Quidditch cup last year plus the great contribution Roderick Plumpton gave. Harry's right, you know. Hard to beat 3 and a half seconds."  
  
Ron frowned and mumbled something incoherent. He felt someone tug at his sleeve and was met with Seamus' happy face. He was engaged in a conversation as Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. He searched for a certain bastard blonde boy, but was disappointed when he found none. Well, there were a lot of bastard blonde boys in the Slytherin house, but the one ho was looking for was the prince of them all.  
  
He felt a pang of discontentment but soon shrugged it off. He didn't really care.  
  
'Maybe he's gone to Durmstrang? That's a good thought.'  
  
Suddenly, the Great Hall's door was opened and a familiar looking blonde stepped in with Professor Snape accompanying him.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, no doubt.'  
  
Harry heard Ron protest at the sight. "Just like Malfoy to have a Professor accompany him. Arrogant bastard."  
  
Right now, Harry couldn't agree more with Ron.  
  
---  
  
A month passed since the ceremony. Harry was sauntering around the school to escape Ron and Hermione. As much as he hated to admit, he was getting tired of being the 'middle man' in their brawls. Sure, they were his best friends. But Harry needed his reprieve. He's positive the two have a thing for each other. They just haven't admitted it yet. That's bad, though, because it was giving Harry a tough time catching up with them. The unspoken feelings turn into these petty fights.  
  
So he walked on, hoping not to be seen by anyone who could attempt to converse with him. He wasn't in the mood for talking. He entered an empty classroom and walked over to the window. He was about a meter away from it when he saw someone sitting alone by the other window. He was the hem of the robe the person was wearing. It was green.  
  
'Slytherin.' he thought.  
  
He approached the boy (he assumed he was). As he neared him, though, the other must've heard his steps and looked up.  
  
What Harry saw totally shocked him to his wits. He tried to speak, but found that he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. Of course, who wouldn't be that surprised if you saw Draco Malfoy crying?  
  
'Oh my. Hell is freezing over.'  
  
He didn't know how to react. His impulse said he laugh and ask why Draco was suddenly turning over a new life, but the "Harry" part of him said, no, there's got to be a deeper explanation in this.  
  
Harry turned his head, but looked again at Draco who simply turned over to the other side and sat there, unmoving.  
  
Harry recalled the sight of Draco's face. It was indifferent. He was definitely not crying as in expression of grief. But maybe. Maybe it was.? Still, Harry saw the coolness and stability through the tears. Sure, there were tears streaming, but the aura emanating from Draco was one like one that wasn't crying, so to speak.  
  
Finally, he decided on treating Malfoy civil. As if he wasn't himself.  
  
'Just this once.' Harry thought.  
  
Harry sat down and leaned his back against the wall. He turned over lazily towards Draco.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what's the matter?"  
  
He wasn't expecting a civil answer from Draco. He expected something more. well, Draco Malfoyish. Cold, mean, arrogant, annoying, wayward, appalling. the list goes on. But instead of that, the only answer he got was, "Nothing."  
  
Harry heard this and decided to give up. He sighed, but he didn't leave Draco. He just sat there indifferently just like what Draco was doing. He sighed again.  
  
"Alright. I know I'm going to sound like a bloody annoying git, but I'm staying right here."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
There was a long pause between them. It wasn't awkward. Neither was it heated with anger towards each other. It was peaceful. Apathetic but peaceful. Harry played back the only well-mannered talk he and Draco ever had. He grinned at this. He was happy to have experienced some quality time with Draco. Sure, he hated him a lot, but this change in atmosphere surely felt new that he forgot about his hate. He couldn't care less if Draco was sitting just a yard away from him. They needed a break.  
  
--- Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? (!) I'm still testing this one, so I'm not quite sure if I'll continue it. I still have another posted fic pending and another fic that's yet to be finished.  
  
Anyway, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **The facts here such as the one about England's Seeker catching the snitch in 3 seconds, those are official… See? Yoou learn stuff in fics, doncha? ;) There will be more in the coming chapter… such as this one. Personalities… stuff like that. Thanks to Catmint, Enjeru and Alle for reviewing the first chapter! I might miss some, but there's (hopefully) a chapter three! Keep on reviewing! Oh yeah, try reading my Harry/Hermione fic, Heaven and a one shot D/H fic, Hungry. I'm testing a few techniques so it'll really help if you read it and tell me what you think. Plus, I'd like to see what people will say for my non slash fics because as it is deadly obvious, I love slash. And writing a non slash fic is… well… is… something…

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I disclaim. None of it is mine except for the plot. All else, not mine. You know who the great mother of all facts is.

----------- 

**Tarantella**

Chapter 2: Looking for the Music 

Harry was walking slower than his normal pace towards the Great Hall. For dinner. He was feeling quite pleased with himself…

*Flashback*

Harry awoke and found himself leaning back on the stone wall of a deserted classroom. He realized that he must've dozed off and remembered that Draco Malfoy was just a step away from where he sat. The both of them were quiet. He glanced at Draco, then looked outside the window. It was dark outside. The clouds were gone but were replaced with a sprinkle of white tiny stars. The sky looked so vast and clear that night.

He turned to where Draco sat and was met with an equal stare. 

"I didn't do anything to you." Said Draco.

His voice, although still deep and cool, was unusually sounding small and weak. It was even almost pitiful. But then, what was he thinking? That was Malfoy there. True, he doesn't care much about Malfoy. He doesn't care _MUCH_…

"I know. I don't feel any different…", Harry replied.

Just when he was about to look away, Draco spoke again.

"We better… got to the Great Hall. W might miss dinner. You go first. I don't want anyone seeing us together… you know how it is…"

This surprised Harry, but complied to the suggestion, anyway.

*End Flashback*

Harry smiled to Himself and entered the Great Hall along with a few others. He spotted Ron and Hermione still bickering and decided to sit _away_ from them. He settled on sitting with the Quidditch team tonight and was quickly absorbed into the conversation. Surprisingly, the conversation moved on to Sacharissa Tugwood, pioneer of the beautifying potion. Anyway, Harry still occasionally peeked at the Great Hall's entrance to see if a certain Slytherin would come in for dinner. After a few minutes, Draco entered the hall accompanied with Blaise Zabini and the pair walked over to the Slytherin table.

---

A day passed by, then a week. Time ran faster than Harry expected and Ron and Hermione's squabbling still hasn't ceased. His patience was running out on them, much to his disappointment with himself, so he later resorted to having some space for himself occasionally. Today was an exception, though, because the three of them were working on a project for Herbology class. That meant more time with them and that also meant he was going to spend all day listening to their argument. Last time, it was about Quidditch, then it was about Snape's hair, then now, it was about which plant they were going to use for their project.

"Ron, _you _are being unreasonable!"

"No, I am not! Why use some plant you can't even say the name clearly, when we can use something like-,"

"Like what?!"

"Like… Like Buboter Puss!" 

"Ronald Weasley, if you want to use it _that_ much, you can do _your_ project on _your own_ then."

"Fine! I don't' need _your_ help! Harry, let's come along now."

Ron was going to reach for Harry when Hermione blocked his path.

"Oh no, you don't! Harry's doing the project with me, _not_ you."

"No, he is not! He's doing the project with me!"

Harry was on the edge now. He wasn't going to take any of this… Not one bit more.

"Guys! Would you just _please_ stop this!!"

Both Ron and Hermione stared at him.

As much as he hated to admit it, Harry was overwhelmed at the feeling of shouting at them. It wasn't good but the release was so… great. The regret came hitting him quite fast though, but the guilt lowered back down when he saw the glares the two were passing at each other.

"Look," he took a deep breath. "I can't stand what you two are doing right now. And frankly, I'm getting so annoyed that I feel like breaking things. Unless you two stop fighting, we won't get anywhere. For now, let's just resort to doing our own projects separately. That'll give us all a time to cool off."

With that, Harry turned and left the room, massaging his temples. He walked without a specific direction. Anywhere would be fine right now, actually. So he just walked, a bit briskly, as his mind fragment his thoughts into little bits and he didn't realize it, but his thoughts were suddenly, completely blank. He was walking without an aim, nowhere to go and no thoughts in hid head, to top it all off. He sharply turned a curb when he felt another body bump into him. The only thing that he saw before they fell, whoever they was, was the green portions of this person's clothes.

Harry quickly got to his feet; followed by the stranger he bumped into. As he put his glasses back in place, he saw that the person was Blaise Zabini. A very irritated Blaise Zabini, at that. Harry couldn't help but rub his temples again. Things were definitely not going as smoothly. He was about to turn and leave when Blaise piercingly said, "Bloody hell, Potter, can you not suddenly pop out in curbs or something!?"

Harry hadn't the chance to retort, but then heard the chocolate haired Slytherin mutter, "…where the hell is Draco Malfoy?"

---

Draco was sitting alone in the Quidditch Pitch. The air gave a chill whenever it blew, the sky, clear as it was before. The stars were still clearly visible. 'Exactly what I need right now,' Draco thought. He was right. He needed to take his mind off of things. He constantly kept thinking about when he's going to get the Dark Mark and all. How he must go through the tough 'training' his father might give him when school ends. In fact, the verbal insults his father gives him were coming in more frequently now. Of course, that doesn't affect Draco much. Just the physical things. Not exactly that he was getting hurt; it was because h knew that it was just the beginning, and if the time comes that he is given the Dark Mark, the punishments will come and come continuously, especially because, sure, he's an insolent brat, one that nobody can stand except for those like him, but he wasn't going to go as far as joining the butt licking Death Eaters just to insult certain people. He wasn't a good-goody either. It's just the caste mentality in his brain that makes him do such nasty stuff. Of course, one couldn't resist bragging when you have a body like his. Really. Seriously speaking. You can't deny what even fools can see. He's sexy, irresistible, tempting… But that was besides the point.

That was a lot to think about…

So he just looked up at the stars, his back laid down on the green, freshly cut grass, staring up at the dark, glittery sky. He so wanted to count the stars that moment, just to get his mind out of the burdens life had presented him. He sighed and there he stayed, pondering his self away.

---

Harry knew where to go. The place where the sky could be clearly seen, where the grass was good enough to lie on. Where else but the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry stepped on the grass and breathed deeply the chill air softly caressing his face. He smiled at this and walked languidly, sporadically glancing up at the stars.

'Just like how it had been woke up beside Draco…'

Harry laughed at the thought. The way he put it, it was as if… Well, you know what that was… 

He thought about lots of things. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Time flew by quickly on him, he thought. In just less than two years, he'll be on his own. He thought about Voldemort and what he could plot for him next. Thought about what else people could expect from him, now that he was older. Lastly, he thought about Draco Malfoy; how he'd been acting so civilly towards him now. That meant not insulting him. Still the occasional glares, but besides that, Harry noticed that Draco was growing more and more quiet. 

He thought deep into this and looked straight up, not ceasing to walk as he neared the unnoticeable lump with blonde hair and Slytherin uniform in the very ground he was walking on…

----------

Ehhe… I think I'm starting to screw this fic up. I suddenly had visions of making this fic into a humor fic… A definite 'no, no'…

So, whaddya think? Any ideas? Suggestions? They will be taken into consideration! 

Review! **Review!** Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Tarantella

Chapter 3: Music Starts to Play

Harry gazed fixedly at the stars. 'They're so bright and beautiful… you just can't help but look up at them…'

He walked at a slow pace, feeling every little movement his body made. He even listened to the pattern of his own breath. Life was almost perfect like this…

'I wish I could stay like this fore-'

"Ow! Bloody Hell!!" 

"What the-!"

Harry opened his eyes after the strange collision. What the hell just happened? He thought of resolving _that_ later and started feeling the grass for his lost spectacles. The, he felt a hand pick his own and pass him, if not forcefully, firmly the glasses on his hand.

He quickly wore them and thought of a good line to say. He most certainly had to apologize! As he pulled himself up, he felt his face heat up. He could tell he was blushing. Well, what are you to do when you accidentally fall over onto someone lying on the ground?

"I'm really sor-…Malfoy?"

"Potter, you _really_ have to get your glasses fixed! Hell, you almost walked over my face!"

"I'm sorry. I- I wasn't looking…"

Dead air quickly fell upon them. Harry suddenly grew a fascination on his shoes while Draco looked around not really looking at anything in particular… That really didn't help. Draco sighed heavily. 'Might as well…' He sighed again, lighter this time, and gave Harry a little push in the shoulder. Harry felt the light touch on his shoulder and looked directly at Draco.

"It's okay Potter." He said, with a neutral look, as he brushed of the slipup as if it was a diminutive fault. Harry noted that Draco looked… quite peaceful to him than he ever was. Not to mention he was being so patient as well. That is though, more than Harry ever saw him at least. He watched as Draco's eyes rose up to the sky. Draco then lay back at the grass, and Harry followed suit. Then, he heard Draco's voice. He wasn't sure if the message was directed to him, nonetheless, he listened.

"Great stars, eh?"

Harry had to smile on that. He knew Draco was growing quiet, but not sentimental!

"…Not that I'm growing sentimental or anything, take note Potter…"

'Well… he said he wasn't…', Harry thought. 

"Yeah. I like looking up at the sky, too. The stars seem like little rays of hope. That's what I've been thinking ever since…"

Just then, Harry heard a slight chuckle from Draco. He thought of what he said and… It looks like Draco hasn't changed at all.

"Okay, go on. Laugh at the sentimental guy…"

"No, it's not that! I just… well… I thought of the stars the same way as you do…"

Harry turned to Draco. The moon's light illuminated his sharp-featured face, pale skin, blonde hair. His eyes almost sparkled. Now that he took notice, Harry had to admit, Draco truly was attractive. Not that he was attracted to Draco or anything… In all honesty, though, that was the truth.

Harry stared still at Draco until his stare was returned.

"What?" Harry heard Draco say.

"Oh. Uhm… Nothing. I… I was…"

Harry couldn't find anything else to say. To stutter like that in front of your adversary. It has got to be a dreadful sight.

"Forget it."

Harry was knocked back to reality. He was still staring at Draco whilst Draco stared back at him. Harry could see the pain inside the peaceful face Draco had plastered on his face. He could suddenly see the remaining bits of serenity in his eyes. All these emotions mixed in one Draco Malfoy. Before, he thought Draco wasn't capable of feeling. But seeing him now changed his views on that certain topic. 

What bugged Harry most was what it was that made Draco like this. Not that he didn't like it, it was just that Draco was so different. Like the change came on too quickly; not the transition it would've gone through, normally, on other people. What was it really? He could be playing with fire if he asked Draco himself so he thought against it.

Harry suddenly realized that he was still face to face with Draco. Draco looked as if he didn't mind and continued his gaping. As Harry was back to his consciousness, he didn't know what to do. But after a few more moments, he was able to relax and somewhere along the way, it seemed that instincts suddenly rewritten the whole of Harry's self and made looking into the grey-blue orbs the most natural thing to do in the world. 

---

Harry felt someone shake him awake. He forced his eyes to open, but failed miserably as his eyelids were too heavy. He managed, though, to see through a little opening and yawned himself awake and stretched his arms…

"Ow!" 

"Well, that's what you get sleeping in such an awkward position."

Harry groaned. His back hurt and he didn't know why. He clutched the part where the ache emanated and he suddenly realized that the room he was in was surprisingly bright.

"Why is it so bright in here?" he asked no one in particular. 

His answer, though, came anyway.

"You're outside, dork."

Harry smiled wryly and took the offered hand and stood up. Of course, it's Draco. He brushed his uniform remembered what happened last night. He was about to ask a few questions when Draco stopped on his tracks and turned to him.

Since that point, everything came slow motion for Harry. He could see the slow turning of Draco's head, how his lips open and closed as he said…

"Nothing happened, okay? Not a word from last night."

That was all that Draco said as he turned again to leave. He was stopped by Harry's light laughter.

"You make it sound like we did something in the Quidditch Pitch, you know!"

Harry's laughter was stifled, but it didn't hide his amusement. His hilarity was cut short though, when Draco took his turn to crack a joke.

"Well, didn't we?"

The green eyed boy stopped at his tracks. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with questions once again, only this time, it was more personal to him. He was confused.

'Did… did he just say…'

Harry stopped cold on his feet. 'What the heck happened?' he thought.

Draco must've sensed Harry's sudden alarm when he turned back to look at the stunned, silent Harry. He just stared, his serious face tearing into Harry. Then all of a sudden, he laughed. He laughed so heartily that Harry felt a snigger come to him, but he managed to stop it, thinking on the statement Draco made.

"What?!"

"Potter, I didn't think you'd be that dumb! It was a joke! We didn't do anything!"

Draco continued to walk to his dorm, laughing occasionally. On the other hand, Harry was dumbfounded. There was something very wrong with this picture. Draco was laughing. Draco was really laughing. His eyes and ears couldn't believe what happened. His head throbbed like crazy with his million questions and he stretched his arms up. Of course, that was a bad idea being that his back was sore, so he muffled his little 'ouch' and rubbed his back, causing a fit of silent laughter from Draco. Weird as it is, Harry shook it off. For today, that is. He wasn't finished with Draco yet. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity walking in the dark stony halls, they separated ways. 

---

Harry felt someone shake him awake. He forced his eyes to open, but failed miserably as his eyelids were too heavy. He managed, though, to see through a little opening and yawned himself awake and stretched his arms…

"Ow!"

He felt a little deja vu here. His mind quickly thought of Draco Malfoy as the culprit who shook him awake. 

"Oi, Harry! We're gonna be late for Charms! You better get up soon, you know, or Hermione's gonna blow her top on us."

Harry shifted his position and sat up. He noticed he was still wearing his uniform from yesterday. Ron saw this and strode back to Harry.

"Merlin, Harry! Would you please wash up! You smell like grass and sweat!"

---

This is a bad chapter. I just know it. So… you know… I don't need someone reviewing to me in all caps saying it's bad. Don't worry, I think I'm well informed in that area…

Anyway, the brain cells stopped at the middle of my train of thought… must be the lack of sleep and food (4 hours of sleep, crackers for breakfast, crackers for lunch and crackers for dinner). Oh well, I promise to make it up to everyone on chapter 4! :) 

And please, if you have time, try reading my fic, 'Heaven'. I just want to see if people like my non slash stories, as I am a slasher… If you haven't noticed… ;P Just clickie to my profile and you'll find it there! :) Oh yeah, occasional Aythor's Notes will come in starting this day on ALL of my fics. I'll explain further next time. Good Day!

**Don't forget to… REVIEW!!! **Constructive ones will be good, flames wil… be… well, just try and you'll see! 

Yourslasher

****


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is going to be longer than the others… I don't exactly know why. The average number of words in the other chapters are around 1405 words. This one, I noticed, had 1361 words, and I haven't started on the main story… hmm… is that good or bad? Anyway, on with the fic! More rants with real feelings at the end! Heheh…

Disclaimer: No money, No own, No right, No sue

---

Tarantella 

Chapter 4 – Sway to the Music

The trio were barely late for Charms that morning. Harry, having little time to wash up, had a small accident in the bathroom involving the bruise on his face, a bar of soap and a red Gryffindor towel. Thankfully, they made it in time for their class. Harry and Ron were even more grateful. Harry couldn't agree more when Ron whispered to him, "I'm glad we made it in time! If we'd stayed a little longer in the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione would have made it impossible for us to get here!"

Harry grinned at his friend. True, Hermione would have blown her top. He heaved lightly and turned his attentions to Professor Flitwick. He couldn't afford to miss his lessons now because he had the feeling that things will go rough on him soon. His guts told him so… 'And to be completely honest', he thought to himself, 'I hate it when I have these gut feelings… something's gonna happen today…'

---

Soon (very soon, as Harry would put it), it was already their Potions class. He was right to say things will go wrong because for some reason, fate found it nice to play a trick on the Gryffindor trio. Professor Flitwick ask them to return some books to the library, being that he'd dismissed them earlier, only to find that, no, he didn't dismiss them as he said, they had no excuse notes whatsoever. And since it is Potions class… Well, you can guess what happened.

"50 points from Gryffindor."

"Bu-hmph!"

Ron covered Hermione's mouth quickly. Hermione struggled to break free, hitting and elbowing Ron, but he's not going to let her. They're in deep shit as it is; they can't let it go worse.

Harry helped Ron restrain Hermione and whispered to her, "Mione, that isn't a very good idea, so stop it already!"

After a few struggles, Hermione sighed in defeat. 'They're right. Lucky it was only…'

"And 30 points from Gryffindor because of 3 noisy students at the back."

'Okay', Harry thought. 'And when I thought he was in a good mood, he takes out 80 points from Gryffindor. Wow.'

The Slytherins started smirking, some outright laughing, but Snape didn't care. He was just sneering at the Gryffindors, who were now sulking in their seats. 

'Must be enjoying the show…', Harry thought again as he looked around the classroom, occassionaly glaring at some Slytherins. The lot of them just glared back at him and continued their laughter.  As Harry was about to glare at another Slytherin, he saw the blonde boy, Slytherin Silver Prince, Draco Malfoy, _not_ amused. He wasn't annoyed, nor the contrary. He just looked as his parchment, then occassionaly grinned at a few of his housemates, but he wasn't as jovial as the others.

Now _that's _something.

Forget that Flitwick caused them so much trouble, forget that… Snape… took 80 points from Gryffindor _and counting_, forget that Pansy Parkinson is currently making faces that, peculiarly, made her face almost human. Draco Malfoy… DRACO MALFOY… was not laughing at this cruel joke.

Harry could only stare as he said to himself, 'How unlike him…'

The Slytherins still in their fit of laughter, Harry turned to Ron, face as red as beet. He tugged at Ron's sleeve from behind Hermione's back, since she was sitting in between them. 

"Hey! Look there, Malfoy's _not_ laughing. Not even a _little_ sneer!"

Ron looked over at the Slytherin side, saw Draco and said, "Must be indigestion. That bloody git is positively amused in the inside."

Harry nodded in agreement with Ron, but turned still to a now almost asleep Draco. He looks so tired and worn out. 

'It can't be Ron… Something's wrong…'

At last, Professor Snape shushed the Slytherin House and soon, they were deep in a discussion… More like a lecture, actually. It was boring, boring… and boring. Harry was about ready to sleep, save the blankets and pillows, but thought against it as they'd already lost 80 house points, surely Neville will lose about 50 more. If Snape catches him, he'll take out so much house points it'll be impossible for Gryffindor to catch up even if you add the Quidditch Cup, plus a clean record for the whole year for the whole Gryffindor House.

Harry sighed. Could this get any worse? Apparently, it could. It would and it did…

Professor Snape's face suddenly held a scoff. He turned to Harry, eyed Neville and said, "We will have pair projects today. I expect you all to have fairly good scores as it'll be a collaboration between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I will announce your partners."

At this, the whole room was filled with whines, moans and bleats. People started sighing deeply and the tension between the two houses started to mount. Of course, there are a few who thought it best not to complain… Save it for later if they got Neville, Crabbe, Goyle… At least let them have a 'fairly decent' partner (as being partners with the either house isn't decent enough).

Snape brought out the parchment from a compartment of his oak wood desk. He then turned to the class, a sadistic grin on his face, and started reading out the names. 

"Bullstrode, Brown. Crabbe, Granger…

Both Lavender and Hermione sighed and turned to their partners. Hermione then turned to Lavender and saw that she was gritting her teeth. 

'Well at least you didn't get… Crabbe…', she thought. 

Of course, it is a well-known fact that Hermione is a gifted student, a freak to Slytherins, but anyway, she obviously won't let her partner pull her grades down.

"…Goyle, Weasley. Longbottom, Thomas…"

Dean sighed at the thought. At least his partner was a Gryffindor. That way, they can at the least, get along. It'll be tough having to be partnered with Neville, but that was better than to be partnered with a Slytherin… Right?

Ron could only stare out in empty space.

"…Malfoy, Potter…"

Harry, still feeling sorry for Hermione and Ron, sighed in relief. Though he really didn't like it that Snape purposefully put them together, he was at any rate, liberated from having the two numbskulls as partners. Knowing Snape, though, he knew who his partner was. It could even be that the cracked professor made this a partner project because he wanted to see him suffer. 

This time though, something told him that "suffer" wasn't going to be the issue between him and Draco.

Soon, Snape called out a couple of pairs more. 

"…Parkinson, Patil…"

"…and Zabini, Finnigan." 

Harry heard Seamus mumble. He knew about that little attraction Seamus had for Blaise. Blaise, though, was a bastard guy that must've screwed around with every girl and guy in Hogwarts with hormones. It's a well-known fact, but it seems that Seamus didn't really care.

Harry felt happy for Seamus, though.

Harry then looked over to Draco, who looked as though he was oblivious to the thought of being partnered with him. He didn't know if this sudden suppression of emotion Draco displayed was good. So seeing that his partner wasn't going to move away from his seat, he was the one who trudged over there, carrying his stuff. He sat down the vacant seat beside Draco. As he set down his cauldron with a thump, Draco, finally, looked up at him.

"What?", said the blonde.

"What what?"

Harry didn't know if Draco was suddenly going stupid or if there was just some problem.

"I mean, why are _you_ here?"

Draco said it with little force that Harry could feel the growing intrigue in him. Yes, Draco Malfoy had a problem.

"We have pair work today. And I'm your partner if it isn't clear enough for you."

Harry couldn't help but say it in a callous tone. He didn't really mean it, but that was Draco Malfoy there, problem or no problem. That was what he thought, though, before Draco simply moved a little bit more for Harry to be seated. He hid the parchment he was scribbling on a while ago and said, "Oh. Okay. Sorry, I wasn't listening. What are we supposed to do?"

Draco looked at him with questioning but timid eyes. Harry was caught unprepared for this. Why didn't he think of this? He knew his partner was zoning out… It's not that he didn't know what to say. It was just that… Why is Malfoy like this? In truth, Harry's noticed that even before… As much as he hated it _and_ denied it, he was getting bothered himself. 

But this wasn't the time to ask questions, as Snape was slowly making his way towards them. 

"Uhm… Yeah. Look here, we're going to…"

Harry gave Draco the name of the Potion and soon, their cauldrons were boiling and the faint smell of what seemed like onions and vinegar filled the room. The students, though, knew better than to complain.

"Potter?"

Harry answered with a, "What?" as he stirred his cauldron, adding beetle's legs to the mixtures. Draco, on the other hand, was mixing his potion and getting the vials ready. 

"Can you give me the effects of the potion? I wasn't really listening a while ago…"

"Oh… Uhm… The _________ potion set will let the drinker of your potion feel the feelings of the drinker of my potion. It's most common uses are with students who try to skip classes too much. They let them drink the potion, the other on a teacher to prove if he was really not feeling well. It's an alternative for Veritaserum as this is easier to make."

Draco pondered a bit and nodded. "I see."

Soon, the class was done, of course, with Snape taking out points from Gryffndor as Neville blew up his potion. Dean made their comeback though, and even if they were the last ones to finish, it seemed that they're potion looked like how it was supposed to be. One clear and one red.

"I see everyone's done with their potions. I'd like you to exchanged potions. After that, you may drink them."

Harry took note of the Professor's gleaming eyes. 

'I wonder if he talked out the Slytherins to poison us…'

Harry felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned to see who it is and found Draco sealing his Potion.

"Here." said Draco, offering his vial. "Don't worry. I want a decent grade, I didn't put anything in it."

Harry nodded swiped the vial while giving his to Draco. 

"It said in the book that you're supposed to drink first."

Draco shook his head and drank the clear liquid. He wiped his mouth then sat down. The two of them were silent then Draco spoke up.

"I don't feel any different."

Harry just looked at Draco. It looked like Draco was zoning out again, so Harry quickly drank Draco's potion, the red one, and sat down himself, still discreetly looking at Draco. The sun elucidated his fine features, the smooth, fair skin, blonde, tidy hair. His sharp, perfect nose and the pinkish red lips. He suddenly remembered the night at the Quidditch Pitch with Draco. He almost forgot about it. He recalled how Draco looked, staring up at the stars. He looked serene. He was even more beautiful then. He had to admit that. 

Then, as he thought of the sight of Draco when they were staring at each other, a searing pain caused him to jump up slightly and gasp. He was breathing desperately for more air as he clutched his chest. He couldn't help but embrace himself as he contorted his limbs because of the aching in his chest that was slowly making it's way for his head. He lay his chest down on the table. His nose touched the cold wood the tablewas made of, and it did little to help the hurting subside. He wanted so badly to roll around in the floor, to kick his legs with full force, but then the pain suddenly numb itself and a dark gap in his heart started to form. It felt heavy but at the same time empty. Then he felt evil wash in him and then, the hopeless feeling of want to release exploded inside of him. He was sweating and tensing up. Then he felt a sudden attack of worry. It was small, but overpowered the other feelings as they lingered still. He then felt a soft hand pulling him up back to a sitting position. He responded to it, slowly making a painful way up. His eyes were barely open and he was breathing heavily. He could feel the stares of his classmates. He turned to the person who helped him up and saw Draco. He stared at him and if he was right, was that worry he saw in Draco's eyes? It was so new to him that he couldn't tell. Then, slowly whispered, "Draco?"

As the words left his lips, he felt a sudden feeling of surprise and guilt. He then realized that he called Malfoy by his first name. But it wasn't that that made him feel surprised. In itself, true enough, it was unforeseen, but for the most part, he felt another change of feeling. He felt shocked, but pleased.

And it hit him. He felt Draco's feeling.

---

Soon, they were dismissed and as it was double potions period, it was free time for both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry could still feel the same feelings that attacked him just moments ago, but it was much lighter now. And weirdly, it was constantly like this since he'd muttered 'Draco' in class.

Harry was feeling depressed, but he pushed it away, knowing it wasn't his emotion's, but Draco's. Soon, Hermione and Ron made their way to Harry as Snape went inside his storeroom and they were already dismissed. Hermione, being the nosy girl that she was, battered the unprepared Harry with questions.

"Harry! What happened? Did Malfoy try to poison you?"

"No he di-,"

Harry wasn't even finished with his response when Ron pulled his arm and asked, "That bloody ferret! I knew there was something he was planning! Everybody knows people who have stomach aches go even nastier than they are! And knowing Malfoy, bah!"

Harry pulled away from Ron's clutches. And cut off another question by Hermione and Ron as he said, "No! He wasn't trying to kill me! It was nothing!"

Hermione quickly replied to Harry, her arms crossed over her chest. "Nothing, is it? Then how do you explain yourself almost shouting out in PROFESSOR SNAPE's class? Even Ron wouldn't do that, would you Ron?"

"Harry, I am telling you! That bloody git did something to you!"

Harry knew this was going to go on all day. Seeing that even the Slytherins eyed him once in a while. He knew the battery of questions will last for long and with the feelings of Draco still with him, he will no doubt loose his temper on them.

"Look, go on without me, guys. I have to settle some things here first. And please, this isn't the right time with questioning me. I'm puzzled myself and I'll tell you when I tell you. Okay?"

Harry said it with a pleading look unconsciously and Hermione knew that he was serious. He wasn't going to tell them anything… Yet.

"Alright. See you next later or next class maybe?"

"But… But…"

Hermione quickly elbowed the red head before he could say anything that could make Harry's condition worse.

"Oh… Alright. See you later Harry."

With that, Hermione pulled Ron with her and exited the Potions classroom. Harry, conversely, stayed and waited by the door for Draco. He had many questions that he needed to be answered.

Before long, Draco proceeded to exit the classroom himself. There was nobody left there but Draco and Harry and maybe Professor Snape, but he's somewhere else in the classroom.

Draco was barely a meter away when he saw Harry, waiting patiently by the door. Harry took this opportunity and approached the boy.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry looked at Malfoy, expecting him to say something rude and spit his name, but nothing came.

"I just wanted you to know that I won't say anything about today… You know. The potion and it's effects. And the Quidditch Pitch."

Malfoy just nodded in reply. Then, a moment of awkward silence fell unto them. Just as Harry was to end the conversation, Draco spoke.

"Uhm… Thanks. I mean, in the Quidditch Pitch. Weasley didn't taunt or anything, so I supposed you didn't tell him anything."

"No, I didn't. Malfoy, if… If there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

Draco's face was emotionless, as he uttered another thank you, but Harry knew better for as Draco walked away, Harry felt a tinge of fear, and a bucket of happiness fill him from within. It was then that he knew. Things will drastically change from here.

---

AN: This is a transition chapter. I won't tell you what I think because… Hmm… Well, because because. Anyway, that's it! J Review on your way out! :P

_Review!!!_

**ys**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Wow! I actually took my time to write Author's Notes and not just AN! Anyway, let's start with the usual an stupidity. Yes! Another chapter! I'm happy to see that I've reached over 20 reviews. Yes, it's not like I've reached 200, but then, After a few months in the fandom, I see I can work through it… anyway, some people I'd like to thank! Well, at least _some_ of them! 

abigfan – 'come on, lets start the harry draco action here' hehe!

Alle – …for caring about the crackers! 

beautifulelf – thanks for reading my fics! I've noticed that you reviewed quite a number of the fics I've written… ;P

chickamoomoo – and again. Another one who reviews tarantella several times! Even went as far as to add me to their favorite author's list! Thank you!!! ^_^

forfirith – too lazy to log in! ehhe! ^_^;;

koureshin – another reader who actually R&R the fic! You made me write this fic, you know! :P thanks!

Rowan Arkenson – I feel sorry for the cow… *sigh* ^_^ thanks! Oh yeah, your review made me spew my yogurt back to the bowl…(!) a transition chap (well, me and my pals are the only ones who use it… -_-) one of those chapters where not much happens, but it's needed so they can move on to the next chapters… something like that!

Shupatra - *hurrying* well, I 'hurried' it up, don't know if the hurrying made the chapter come out early!

slytherin-cool –also one who actually R&R. I try to do my best because I want your first dose of slash be great! Thanks loads for the emails and encouragement!

s-star – wah! Thanks! I'm not sure if you'll be able to see this, as you read the l.o.t.r. but judging from your review, well… you might! So here, thanks for the review and the faves list thing… (I get jittery when people put me in their list… it's scareeee~~)

Tirla -  True, true. I should really edit. And look at what I did with the 4th chapter. _____ Potion… sheesh. Thanks for the review!

Oh my, I didn't get to see the next page of the reviews. Anyway, I'll add it in the next chapter! :) Thanks to all who reviewed and read my fic, especially this one! I love 'Tarantella' that I neglect my other fics… Anyway, here is the 5th chapter! ENJOY! ^_^

Disclaimer: No money, No own, No right, No sue.  All Harry potter stuff belong to the Big Momma of the Wizarding World, JK Rowling. 

------

Tarantella 

Chapter 5 – Vivace and Another Encounter

Harry was walking in the halls one night. He could still feel Draco's feelings, though not as strong as it was a while ago. There was still the depression, the anger, the gap in his heart, but since their little conversation, the feelings seemed a little more bearable.

He was thought deeply and came to the conclusion that if Draco really feels that way, how can he even bear to  go on as normally as he does everyday? Harry had to admit, there was a sudden change in Draco, but he never thought about it this way… Well, that wasn't including several times. 

He knew it wasn't his problem. That he shouldn't be interfering with Draco's life. But he just couldn't help but do it. How can he leave someone feeling so bad as that, pretending not to know anything? The thought itself was cruel. 

Truly, Harry tried _not_ to care, but try as he might, he couldn't find the reason not to help out. Even if it was Draco. 

Harry reached the Great Hall, and as it was almost dinnertime, he proceeded to the Gryffindor side and thought about what he was going to say when his housemates come in and assault him with questions, that in all candor, he didn't really want to answer.

-

Draco lay down on his bed, mulling over the happenings in Potions class. Why had he even agreed to let, of all people, Harry, pry on his feelings? He admitted to himself that it was ignorance that got the best of him. But all the same, somehow, letting Harry know how he felt gave him a sense of… liberation? A break from all the anxiety that he felt. And the conversation they had after the class… After that, he felt so light.

Questions raced in his mind. How was he going to take what Harry said? He pretended not to really listen, but he hanged on to his every word.

_"…If there's something bothering you, you can tell me."_

He thought about that last line. Should he consider it? Should he risk his feelings? Being the Draco that he is, things like this, he knew not to believe.

He can't risk it.

Draco sighed. Whitewashed again. By the name, Malfoy. 

So Draco lay there, locked again in his bed, watching it's green fabric. Trapped in his box like a rat caught in a trap.

-

People started coming in for dinner, much to Harry's dismay. He sat there alone in his seat, the usual one that faced the Slytherin table. Sooner or later, his housemates will come in, and knowing Seamus Finnigan… There was bound to be some questioning.

In what seemed like a second, the Great Hall was packed with the usual students and faculty and his peace, in turn, was broken.

The offensive began with Seamus Finnigan, just as expected.

"So Harry, what _did_ Malfoy do?"

As if on cue, others like Neville, Dean, Hermione, Ron and Fred and George joined in.

"I'm sure he's done something with it!"

"Harry, what are you going to do about it?"

"Hey! We just designed a new trick, maybe we can use it on Malfoy!"

"Yes, yes! Great Idea Forge! So, Harry, what do you think?"

"Harry, it's most likely that he did something with that potion! We saw your pain through your face and you could've screamed! We've got to tell professor Dumbledore!"

"That little bastard's got himself in a hole this time! We're going to get him, just wait!"

The only plan Harry could think of was to keep his mouth shut. If he said anything more, he's bound to say something that they didn't need to know. Like what really happened. He can't go on telling them about Draco's feelings, how their potion was done correctly and that what he felt was obviously what Draco felt. No. He promised he wouldn't tell. And for the plainest of reasons, it wasn't right.

Speaking of Draco, he blocked out all sound in his surroundings, _especially_ the questions, when he felt himself tense up a little. The potion was still working on him, as the dosage was high* and he could still feel the effects. He looked up, almost certain Draco was there. His vision lingered to the Slytherin table, but he didn't find the blonde there. Then his eyes traveled to the Great Hall's entrance and there, he found him. He was just entering the Great Hall and must've thought that Harry was telling his housemates about the incident in class. 

Seeing Malfoy's own questioning eyes, he shook his head, gesturing that he hadn't said anything and almost instantly, he felt himself, or rather Draco, calm down. Soon, the blonde reached his own table and started eating, occasionally chatting with his friends. 

Harry realized that the interrogation suddenly ceased. He looked around him and saw that the others were already engaged in their own conversations. This eased Harry's mind as he enjoyed the silence that was left with him. Not only that, he also felt Draco's feeling lighten up even more. 

-

Harry found that silence can also be deafening, even if you're the _only _one silent. He didn't talk all throughout dinner and to his relief, Hermione spoke to him.

"Harry, are you alright?" 

Harry smiled at the girl. He knew he was lucky to have a sensitive friend like her, even if she did join the the interrogation a while ago.

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about."

Ron, seeing that his two best friends were talking, joined in.

"Harry, we were just concerned because you looked like you were being burned alive back there in Potions. Are you _positive_ that there's nothing wrong?"

"I am. Really, it's nothing. And if it'll make you feel better, I'll tell you what's happening when I get some… things sorted out. But, I promise, it's nothing to get so worried about!"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, who gave them reassuring looks. Hermione patted Harry's back and said, "Alright. But if there's anything you need, just tell us."

Harry just smiled as they proceeded to their common room. Finally, he'll get some rest and some of his homework done. Then, maybe, he could think about the current situation with Draco.

-

Try as he might, Harry **could not** sleep. He's been lying there for what seemed like hours now, but the potion was still alive and kicking in him, giving him no chance to sleep a wink. 

Knowing fully well that slumber won't come near him, he decided on having a stroll outside by the lake. All those feelings mingled together… It was going to give him a headache. He wasn't used to having so much emotions all boxed up in what seemed like a microscopic package that is his heart. Then again, he could only feel the reflection of what Draco felt.

So he took the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak, which he hid under and started to walk for the lake.

On the way, he started to think of Draco again. He could feel the desperate need of release, even if it was fainter now. It seemed that the potion was wearing out slowly, but still fading. 

He wondered how Draco was now. What he could be thinking? What could be his problem? There was so many of those that needed to be answered and Harry was ever determined to ask, being that Draco was, well, Draco. He wouldn't even consider telling Harry… would he?

Soon, Harry found that he'd already exited the school and was walking in the grass. He could see the glow the lake water reflected of the moon. The wind was blowing softly, but it made Harry's hair sway with it as it coiled around Harry, seemingly bathing him with cool kisses.

-

Draco sat under a tree, watching the wind blow on the surface of the clear waters of the lake. Night was his only refuge. It was the only place that he could feel peace surround him. Maybe it was because it's dark that it matched his own dark self. 

Draco leaned back on the tree, and gazed at the stars. Here he was again and the little beauties that shimmered like scattered jewels in the sky. Under the stars, he would only be Draco. They're the only witness of the sheer paradox of him living under the name of Malfoy. 

Maybe it wasn't a contradiction. Maybe his father, who was once a teen like himself, was this weak and vulnerable. Maybe he'd grow up to be like Lucius. He didn't now. But all he was certain about is that he'd do anything not to grow up to be like his father. He'd be his own. A Malfoy that never reached the 'Malfoy' expectations, but happy to be what he is. Content and true to what he believes. 

There, under the stars, no secrets will be kept but no questions will be asked. No intrusion will be present, but no enemies would bask. He would only be Draco, the one who lies in the body's core.

-

Harry couldn't believe the sight he'd just caught. He found Draco Malfoy crying. 

'That explains the sudden change of feeling…'

He could feel the burn in his heart, well, probably not his heart, but he could feel something. His breathing grew harsh. He was tempted to go and scoop Draco in his arms, wanting to comfort him. 

He knew Draco was alone. That nobody understood him. But after the twist of fate that allowed him to dance with Draco in his music, he knew it wasn't a coincidence. Maybe Draco was waiting for someone to help him. Whatever it was, he knew what he had to do.

Fighting the urge to make his presence known, he hid under the invisibility cloak still, and silently crept by Draco's side.

He watched as tears flowed from Draco's eyes and fought another urge to wipe the tears away. It never ceased. It just kept on flowing and flowing, even if Draco's face didn't show any emotion. His face was hard, but the reflections of the moon that lightens up his features made him beautiful. Harry looked back on their encounters. He was beautiful, even then. He was even beautiful in the dungeons! 

This time, however, he could see, not to mention _feel_, the sorrow Draco was in. And in truth, the loneliness was beautiful. In itself, it was exquisite. The very feeling that Draco held. The sorrow, the pain, but amidst the darkness, there was the purity in it. 

He fought, yet again, another urge to kiss him right on the lips.

So Harry just sat there, staring at Draco's face, the tears dripping down the margin of his face. The fair skin was pale, his gray eyes, looking so pretty that they could've belonged with the stars up in the heavens. 

And speaking of heaven, he could see that Draco was looking, watching the stars. Just like he was doing in the Quidditch Pitch. 

Then, Harry knew, that this was where Draco held on for his sanity. Night was the only place he held on to keep on going. And him, being there, seemed somewhat like intrusion. But then, Draco acknowledged him before. Why not know?

Harry decided to let Draco know he was there. It wouldn't be right for him to just sit back and not say that he was watching him. So he moved to the other side of the tree, and took off his cloak. Then he softly spoke Draco's name.

---

I didn't continue it… because… well… I wanted it to end like that! Hehe! Cliffhanger? Great isn't it? :) Anyway, I'm working on Tarantella Chapter 6 right after I eat lunch (which is now, by the way!)… Or maybe I'll save lunch for later and write a little more… :P

And again, what do you think? Scenes are shorter, I've noticed, but there wasn't anything I could write! And the transition was going so slow that my outline is totally revised! Things were supposed to be… "sizzling" at this point, but no!

Anyway, enjoy the wait for the next chapter! :P  *evil* -Oh yeas, I know this is a shorter chapter! I just _had _to cut it at that part! Besides, at least there's a new chapter! A little hurried, but then, it's getting long. I have to find some way to get to the yummy parts…

**REVIEW** my pretties!

ys


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Hmm, the next updates might come slow. maybe if people will review, then things might run smoother *wink wink* okay, just kidding! I'm currently working on a new fic. It's actually a challenge fic called 'There's Something About Harry', but I won't release it until it's finished. Plus, I feel a humor fic coming on. It's called 'The Non Graphic Sexual Fantasies of Argus Filch'. It's not scary. Really! Just. twisted. Like my other fics where they fight because of an unknown reason that turns out to be the boxers of Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: No money, No own, No right, No sue  
  
---  
  
Tarantella  
  
Chapter 6 - Meeting Under The Stars  
  
Romance, who loves to nod and sing,  
  
With drowsy head and folded wing, Among the green leaves as they shake, Far down from within some shadowy lake.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Harry could feel him tense up, and at the same time, Draco's tense feeling as well. It was like his own feelings were radiated double times.  
  
"Do you. Do you mind if I-,"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Harry noted Draco's stiff voice as Draco started wiping the tears away from his face. His voice defied his inner feelings. Harry would, of course, know. Nothing's really changed with the feelings Draco conveyed, just that it was lighter than before.  
  
Harry, after a few seconds, sat down beside Draco. The grass crinkled as he squashed them beneath him. Draco breathed the cool, night air. Draco's and his hair swayed with the wind, and he felt a chill creep down his spine. He shivered slightly, and pulled his robe closer. That helped little so he took his wand out and summoned for a blanket.  
  
He muttered, "Accio blanket." And in a couple of seconds, he was able to catch it as it flew through the air. He turned to Draco and found the boy shivering.  
  
'He must've been here for a long time.' Harry thought.  
  
He watched as Draco blew on his hands, trying to heat his palms with his own hot breath. Harry took this as a cue to offer to share his blanket with Draco.  
  
"Uhm. Draco, you want to share the. uhm. blanket? It's pretty cold."  
  
Harry didn't know if it was the right thing to do, as Draco never really broke out from his thinking when he asked if he could join him there. He didn't even feel surprised.  
  
This time, though, Draco snapped out from his thoughts and looked over to Harry, returning his gaze.  
  
"Sure. What happened to Malfoy?"  
  
Harry took time to answer his question as he was looking intently at Draco. He was still stunned at Draco's exquisiteness. It was as if the sight ate him alive, with him giving in willingly. He could feel his stomach churn. He was suddenly light headed and all he could think of, to his surprise, was how it would feel to kiss those supple lips that ornamented Draco's face.  
  
He could almost feel himself reach for the lips. He could see it now, his own pressed to Draco's. His hand playing with Draco's soft, blonde hair. Him caressing the velvety, fair skin of Draco's face.  
  
He couldn't believe that such an angel even existed. A fallen angel at that.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light tapping at his cheek. He shook his head and found Draco's face inches away from his.  
  
"What the."  
  
"Hey, you. You zoned out."  
  
Draco pulled away as soon as Harry got back his consciousness. Harry realized that the blanket was still in his hands, so he unfolded it and draped one side over Draco. He felt Draco wrap the blanket around him. They weer suddenly sitting closer than before that their bodies actually touched. Harry couldn't day anything, for the fear that he might say something wrong because suddenly, he felt so close to Draco. Thankfully, he remembered Draco's last question before he zoned out.  
  
"You were asking about Malfoy, right?"  
  
Harry's response was a light movement of Draco's head.  
  
"Well, I figured that. I don't know. It's your name, so. Or would you prefer Malfoy?"  
  
"No. Draco's fine. Your choice."  
  
Soon, Draco was again, watching the stars, zoning out on Harry. Harry, on the other hand, watched Draco again. He could feel his limbs go weak. Every time he looked at the blonde, he could feel the feelings for Draco grow stronger. Even the darkness of Draco made him like the Slytherin more. He held on to his every muscle, forcing himself not to do anything sudden.  
  
Then again, what was wrong with him? Did he like Draco? Since when?  
  
He didn't know. Wouldn't know. All he knew was that right at that moment, there was only Draco and himself in his world. Could he be attracted to Draco?  
  
He bit his lower lip.  
  
.And that simple gesture said it all. He was confused, but all the perplexity was drowned out. Harry desperately wanted to help Draco, just as Draco unconsciously desperately wanted someone to help him. Not the darkness, not the stars, but someone. Anyone.  
  
Harry couldn't help the urges anymore, so he just said what he could think of.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Draco."  
  
Luckily, he didn't say anything stupid. He might scare Draco away if he did.  
  
"I know I can't keep my feelings away from you as you can feel it. So I'll just say that there's nothing wrong."  
  
"There's something there. Please, tell me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
It came so abrupt that Harry was somewhat confused, himself. But he knew the answer to Draco's question. He wasn't going to say it, though. He wasn't sure if he. if he likes Draco.  
  
And like isn't just plain 'like'.  
  
"Because. I want to help."  
  
Harry was almost certain it sounded more like a question than a statement. He didn't know what to say because he wasn't ready to tell him the truth and he knew that Draco wasn't either. He just discovered this new feeling and he needed time to think it through. It came so sudden, but then, he wasn't all that much surprised.  
  
"What? Need another soul to save, Potter?"  
  
Draco's voice sounded a little less harsh than he must've intended. Harry swore Draco's voice broke somewhere in the sentence, but then, he knew about this façade all too well. He just needed to be patient. Draco Malfoy won't give in easily, but he had to try.  
  
"Maybe. But it's not that. You've changed, you know?"  
  
"And that concerns you?"  
  
"Yes. You can trust me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
And yet, another question that Harry thought about.  
  
"Because I know how you feel. Because your change is so abrupt that I had to ask why. Because. I can't bare to see you like that."  
  
Draco chuckled lightly. It was bitter, and Harry knew that. He waited patiently as Draco's quiet laughter subsided, leaving just a small smile on his face.  
  
"That's new. You must know how I feel right now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uhum... here we are again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What? Are you going to say 'yeah' all night?"  
  
Harry turned to Draco. He was smiling at him. It was a real smile and Harry knew it. He could feel the growing amusement in him, or rather, in Draco. It was fainter now, probably just a third of what it was before.  
  
"You're so dark."  
  
This time, it was Draco's turn to wonder. It wasn't a secret to him that he was "dark, as Harry so nicely put it. Though he knew Harry could feel his feelings, he just had to ask.  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"You're dark. Your heart. It feels so empty. Too empty. And I wonder how you actually go on living with that constantly bugging you."  
  
"I've grown used to it."  
  
"I'd say. But you must feel sick and tired of it at times."  
  
-  
  
Draco sighed. He looked up at the stars again and started thinking.  
  
'Am I really used to it? I did think that. But. I'm confused.'  
  
Suddenly, Draco felt all his bad memories resurface. It started with the little things, like his jealousy for Harry. The Boy Wonder. Then the sudden distance of his mother. Then down to the worst memories when his father beat him up.  
  
He was suddenly swallowed into another world. The whole place was silent, it was deafening. He closed his eyes shut and covered his ears as he heard his own screams of agony.  
  
It was hell. It was just burning hell.   
  
'What am I to do? I'm so pathetic.'  
  
'Stand up, boy!'  
  
Clothes painted with blood like dye.  
  
'It's your last chance. Prove to me something or suffer.'  
  
'This has to stop.'  
  
Draco could hear his own whimpers and sobs. Out of the blue, the old scars that blemished his fair skin suddenly reopened. The scrapes of the whips started re opening and the old wounds were suddenly fresh again, blood spilling like mad.  
  
He could feel his hot tears streaming again. His vulnerability that he so carefully kept with him and the night was fully unveiled to Harry. Why had he done this?  
  
Somehow, he didn't need the answer. He felt secure sitting there, a warm, woolly blanket swathing on his back, and a shoulder ready for him to lean on.  
  
He unconsciously denied the fact that he was starting to depend on Harry, but he didn't notice.  
  
-  
  
Harry felt Draco's sudden fear. The darkness grew even more, the emptiness, the hole he could feel in his chest was eating up his heart. It made him want to scream, to whimper, to jump, to keep stiff and still. It was inexplicable. He quickly turned to Draco. He could see the tears falling from his eyes and he knew it had to be even worse for the gray-eyed boy. This suffering. It was so great, so. bizarre. Even if the potion wore away, he could feel it as clear as it was. Then again, maybe it's just a very little part of what it truly felt.  
  
Harry gave in to the urges he had to hold Draco close. And he did just that.  
  
He enveloped Draco into a warm embrace. As he did, he felt the cold wind slowly loose it's power. All he could feel was the warmth that emanated from him and Draco. He wondered how the taller boy could actually fit in his encirclement, but then, he couldn't care less. He felt Draco's head rest on his shoulder. Harry felt through the blonde, almost silver, hair. It was as soft as he imagined it to be.  
  
Draco made no noise as he cried. The tears just simply ran by itself.  
  
Harry rocked Draco lightly, hoping that it'll soothe him. He even rested his chin on Draco's head. Then, he heard a muffled voice, barely clear enough to be heard.  
  
"I'm. so empty. I feel so alone."  
  
Harry felt his own tears start to amass in his eyes. He couldn't bear to keep it inside, after the surge of Draco's feelings struck him. But he was happy that they did cry. At least some of the pain will be released.  
  
Harry thought of a reply, but most of what he cooked up wouldn't suffice of what he really wanted to tell Draco. Finally, with full resolve, he decided to say it out loud. He didn't know what Draco would make of it, but then, drastic measures had to be taken.  
  
Even if it was a risk on his part.  
  
"You're not empty, Draco. And you're not alone. I- I'm here."  
  
Harry swallowed hard, but relief washed down on him as he felt Draco's hold tighten. Then he felt a warm feeling burst inside him. He couldn't tell if it was his or Draco's. He felt so warm inside that even the gloom emanating from Draco was overpowered. Then he knew that it wasn't just his. It was from both of them that the heat came from.  
  
"I'm not making a bad decision of trusting, am I?"  
  
Draco's tone sounded as if it was a statement. Inside, he knew that he didn't need to ask Harry. And Harry, he answered Draco. With all his heart, he let his deepest, warmest emotion flow with his words.  
  
"No, you're not. I'll always be here. Because."  
  
He didn't finish his reply. He didn't because he didn't know what to say next. All these emotions. It was certainly not just any old feeling. It was old but at the same time new. He felt this way with Ron and Hermione, but this. It was similar, yet different all the same. It was gathered in just a short time, but it felt so deep.  
  
His thoughts felt like sand that he tried to grasp in his palm. It crept through his fingers, to the deepest regions of his hands and they slowly disappear. The, he felt Draco's breathing turn shallow.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
There was a brief silence before Draco replied.  
  
"My mind. My thoughts. They're slowly slipping away."  
  
"Like grains of sand in your closed palms?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I feel the same way right now."  
  
"Then we must be feeling the same thing, Harry."  
  
"And so, what happens?"  
  
Another brief silence fell and Draco raised his head and whispered softly, enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"I feel something. different. towards you."  
  
They were still and Harry could feel the slightest tinge of regret and doubt. And it wasn't his feeling. He could've laughed then and there, but knew better of it.  
  
"And I feel the same way."  
  
Draco suddenly pulled back, just enough for him to see Harry's face. They were face to face, though Draco was a few inches higher. They stared at each other's eyes, feeding on each other's warmth, drowning each other's eyes.  
  
They were suddenly swallowed into another world. Their own world. They could no longer feel the wind's icy kisses, nor could they hear the buzzing of the insects, the movements of the lake's surface as the wind dances above it. They could simply feel each other. The simple touch of their flesh sent electricity through their bodies.  
  
Draco's forehead made contact with Harry's. He touched the Gryffindor's tanned face down to the curve of his chin and slowly, he dived in, feeling Harry's lips touch his own.  
  
And all was perfect in the world as the crinkling leaves of the swaying trees lulled them. The stars and moon, their audience, the wind their bonding force, their lips, their hold for survival.  
  
---  
  
But my heart it is brighter, Than all of the many Stars of the sky, For it sparkles with Harry-* It glows with the light Of the love of my Harry- With the thought of the light Of the eyes of my Harry.  
  
---  
  
The poems are by Edgar Allan Poe. The first is entitled 'Romance', the other is 'For Annie'  
  
* No, Edgar Allan Poe is not gay. I just change 'Annie' to Harry. It actually looks nice, eh?  
  
Wow! Another chapter done! Did you know that I finished this barely a day after I updated Tarantella with the 5th chapter? But I won't/didn't/(whatever's appropriate) upload yet because it's too soon. Anyway, I can feel slumber pull me back to dream land. And it's just 12:48 in the morning. Wow. I usually feel this at around 3 in the morning. Anyway, thanks for your reviews!  
  
PS - chapter seven *might* come out late. Actually, it's already done, but. ehhe.  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: -none… just 'it's so hot in here… I'm hungry… I _want_ Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton…' *evil*-

Disclaimer: No money, No own, No right, No sue.

-----

Tarantella 

**Chapter 7 – Will You Dance With Me?**

He felt someone's hand brushing his face. It was a soft, caressing touch. Light and tender, it grazed his skin. He struggled to open his eyes. The stars were still barely visible, but they were there. It was the only thing he could see, though vaguely, because it seems that his glasses weren't in his face, and all was blurry. He could still feel the cold wind play with his skin. The trees lulled him, but he fought the urge to fall asleep. He turned to the owner of the touch.

"Draco?"

The boy smiled at him. It was a small, but sweet smile. Full of emotions. Draco's inner self was there for him to see, and he knew that this smile… It was genuine.

He was half expecting a happy feeling come over him. Any good feeling, actually, but he could feel none. He was confused, but then he remembered, it was only an effect of the potion. The upshot of their seatwork had gone. He was saddened at the thought, because now that he and Draco were having some kind of 'understanding', he wanted to share the pain Draco feels. He thought that maybe, if Draco knew that Harry could really understand how he felt, he could ease the pain…. even just a little…

He looked straight at the gray eyes that gave him their full attention. It was bright enough for him to see Draco, even if vaguely, as he didn't know where his glasses were.

He looked around, and the sudden movement startled Draco a bit, but as if reading Harry's thoughts, he took the spectacles from his robe's pocket and handed them to Harry.

Harry took it from him and shivered slightly as their skins touched. It was a wonder that Draco had this effect on him… 

He muttered a small 'thanks' and wore the glasses. Soon, he could see clearly and he turned to Draco, smiling.

"How long have you been up?", asked Harry.

"Not very long. About half an hour or so…"

"Oh… Sorry. I must've bored you…"

"No! I… I found something to do, anyway."

Harry though about Draco's last answer. He looked at him, questioningly but amused.

Draco looked back at him and laughed a bit. Harry still couldn't catch on, but he felt like laughing himself. The look in Draco's eyes, it was so full of energy. It was a different side. Draco's _softer_ side.

"I was watching you sleep."

Harry had to blush to this. He didn't expect Draco to be… well, doing that! He wondered at how he must've looked. 

'I must've looked funny…'

Harry blushed even more, and Draco laughed at the sight. He laughed heartily, and it sounded like he had no care of the world.

"Ah, well, I have to admit, you look really cute when you sleep."

The two boys stared at each other for a while and soon, Harry felt his cheeks grow hotter than it was. And suddenly, he grew interested with the crimson blanket that covered the two of them.

Draco laughed even more, much to his surprise. Then, he felt Draco's arms encircle him. The blonde's forehead was placed in his shoulder once again, and he said, "Really! No point denying it, you know. I've seen it."

Draco pulled away and just stared at Harry, who shook his head. Harry looked so innocent, with the blush that tinted his cheeks. Then, he turned to Draco and said with a grin, "Well, you're perky today. You look great when you smile."

It was the truth. Draco was exactly how he'd picture an angel when he smiled. All he needed was the wings, then Harry could've sworn, Draco wasn't human.

"Well, Harry, you think I don't know that?" replied Draco, jokingly. Harry elbowed Draco lightly and soon, they were struggling for air as they laughed at full volume, their mirth spreading through the Hogwarts grounds. 

Soon, they both caught their breaths and Draco half-heartedly said, "Well, as much as I hate to say this, I think we need to get back to our dormitory now. Your housemates will go ballistic if they find that you're out of bed. I think today's such a good day for them to be drilling you with questions."

Harry agreed with Draco. He shook his head as he said, "Yeah. Sometimes, they're just too nosy."

"And the Gryffindor speaks…"

"Yeah, yeah, Draco."

---

Harry slipped quietly into their dorm room. He crept over to his things, took some clothes and got into the shower. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall into a nap. Not after what happened with him and Draco.

He stepped in and cold water started to wet his skin. He closed his eyes and his senses started to sharpen. He felt the sliding of water droplets in his back… and it made him remember the kiss he and Draco shared last night.

He tried to remember the feeling of Draco's lips pressed to his. It wasn't his first kiss. He's kissed other girls before, but _their_ kiss… it was definitely different with the others.

He started asking himself, though, 'What was it to Draco?' He knew Draco's played with other girls and guys before. Did Draco think that this kiss was different, too? 

He then took his mind out of it, reasoning that it must've because… well, they weren't just _kissing_. There was more to it than lust. They didn't even go anywhere. It was just a kiss, but the feeling _they_ felt was far from a _just-a-kiss_ feeling. He knew because he could still feel Draco's feelings then.

He touched his lips, trying his best to remake the kiss by himself, but it wasn't the same. It was empty, not to mention it wasn't even a kiss. So he just stopped and laughed inwardly at himself. His mind switched to another question. 'How do I really feel about Draco?' It wasn't simple friendship. No, it was more complicated than that. He didn't pity Draco. Well, maybe a little. But it was… different. There was a mix of that thing he couldn't explain and something he felt for Draco in the past 6 years. 

And it struck him. 'Could I have been in love with Draco in the past?' 

He thought briefly, thinking back at the memories of their encounters. Their brawls, their word fights. 

But wait. 'Did I just say in love?', he asked himself.

'Am I in love with Draco Malfoy?'

He looked up and let the rushing waters flow to his neck. 

---

Draco was already done washing up, so he sat in their common room, thinking. What's going to happen now? Where do they go? 

He gave this some thought as he was showering, and he was positive. It wasn't just a 'one-time' thing. He admitted to himself that he's never felt anything like this before. 

Nobody understood him in the past. Not one of the people he's had relationships with. It was just pure lust, the feeling created to sate their sexual needs. And being that he was Draco Malfoy, he's not one for doing _it_ by himself. He preferred doing it with someone, and as he made more comparisons, when it came to Harry, he didn't even think about any of those green thoughts when they kissed. Usually, he'd get all aroused and such, but then, why didn't he last night?

And as absurd as it may seem, there he knew that it was different with the jade-eyed boy. _Very, very _different.

 He pondered more, about how he felt for Harry in the past. True, he was jealous and all, but something from before made his feelings now stronger. Could it have stemmed from their constant fighting?

Could he have loved Harry in the past?

He thought more and more until his head ached. Some of his housemates were up already; some reading, some playing wizard's chess. 

Then it hit him. 

---

The Gryffindor trio entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione could sense Harry's friskiness and he asked him what made him like that. Harry just smiled and Ron answered the question.

"Must've had wet dreams…"

"Oh Ron, you are such a git!"

Ron was about to retort when Seamus Finnigan entered the scene. Of course, he was expected.

"Did I just hear 'wet dreams'?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Seamus! Things aren't always about sex."

The Irish boy suddenly grew quiet. He scratched his head as if thinking and said, "It isn't?"

Harry and Ron just chuckled as they walked over to their table at the far right. As soon as they were seated, Seamus stood up and loomed half way over the table. Then he said in a low voice, "I. Am. So. Sexy."

The people he said it to, which was Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Lavender and Parvati all laughed. Their laughter echoed loudly in the hall that some of the Ravenclaws started to look over to their table, wondering what they were laughing about.

Harry, still recovering from his laughter, knew that Seamus has grown to be a sexy person. It was the truth. But his attitude and devotion for anything that relates to 'sex' was making him less desirable. Sure, Seamus wasn't a match for Draco, but his looks was comparable to Blaise Zabini's, Justin Finch-Fletchley's and others. Then again, Draco was wanted by all girls in Hogwarts, even some guys, and even Hermione agreed that Draco was desirable, though his attitude surely made him a bastard.

Smirking, Seamus continued, "Well, if you must know, I think Zabini's checking me out."

They were all about to laugh again when Hermione quickly said, also in a low voice, "But Blaise Zabini's an insensitive sex-maniac! He plays with girls and guys alike, and as much as I admit that you _are_ attractive, you're no different when it comes to Zabini!"

Seamus replied, "Ah, but I still have a chance, right? Man! His walk, his voice, his sense of humor… not to mention the great ass! He's perfect!"

Dean took a sip from his juice and said, "He's got it bad. No use convincing him. I think he knows what you mean already, and I'm positive. The guy doesn't care _at all_ if Zabini trashes him."

Harry thought about Seamus' situation. A relationship between a Slytherin and Gryffindor isn't impossible. Not that Draco and he had a relationship… did they? Anyway, he just knew that there could be and understanding between two students of the two houses. Seamus had a chance. With his looks, body and persistence… Well, what do they know? One day they could just catch the two snogging. Much scarier, catch Zabini chasing Seamus in the grounds screaming 'I love you' like there's no tomorrow!

After a few more debates, the subject moved on and Harry mentally cut himself off from the group. He needed to think and now seemed like a good time as slowly, voices toned down and people concentrated on their food more than the conversations.

Then, Harry heard the familiar sound of flapping wings. The mail was coming. He saw the owls slowly approach different tables and to his surprise, a swift owl dropped him a folded piece of parchment. He wondered who could send him a letter and opened it. He was quickly answered when he smelled the familiar scent of… Draco. He excitedly opened the letter and saw Draco's writing in green ink. The letters were neat, long and thin that it could've been the design of the parchment itself.

_Harry,_

_I was thinking about last night… Well, about this morning too._

_I thought a lot, really, and I think… no, wait, I know. I know that (this_

_I'm sure will be a shock for you… I think…)… that I'm in love with you.   
I know it's very sudden. But if you look back, the change  
in me, our sudden understanding. They were all sudden. _

_I'm confused and I think you are, too. I don't know how you'd react, as I also don't   
know what to do. But I need to know what you think. If you think that this is all wrong  
and that you don't have feelings for me, then just ignore it. I'll understand. But if you   
at least consider it, then please, show me even just a little smile. A smirk if you will.   
I just need to know what you think. That's all I ask._

_It doesn't matter to me if it stemmed from the past, whatever. I don't care  
if it's sudden. I don't care how it started. All I know is that I love you and that my feelings  
are true. I love you. I just hope you feel the same way…_

_  
~D.M._

Harry's heart instantly swelled and much to his dismay and surprise, he felt tears well up in his eyes. It wasn't like him to cry so fast… This is just a letter. A simple letter and yet it felt like his eyes were going to pop out of it's sockets if he stopped his tears longer. 

He knew Draco was watching and he didn't dare look up. His face was hidden, still looking down on the parchment that was now stained with his tears.

He didn't want anyone to see him like that. He wasn't sad. He was just… overwhelmed with so many emotions. So much that he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. 

Harry smiled inwardly and looked up, not caring if anyone would see the tears. Fortunately, everyone was so into the breakfast (consisted of cheesecake, pie and other sweets that Dumbledore loved) that nobody noticed. His eyes traveled to the other side of the Great Hall and caught Draco's eyes. Draco's expression was hard, yet again, but he knew that fear of rejection was there.

He just looked at Draco, and Draco returned the stare. In what seemed like an hour, Harry finally smiled. Then he felt himself let loose and then, he was practically chuckling and blushing at the same time. He wiped the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall and pull more of the liquid expressions of emotion and looked back again at Draco.

This time, Draco's face was of questioning. With one pretty eyebrow raised, he telepathically asked Harry what the sudden outburst meant. In truth, Draco was terrified. He feared rejection the most and with Harry laughing like that, restrained but present, he couldn't tell if Harry was accepting his feelings or rejecting them… laughing at it.

Harry could sense the tension. He bit his lip and looked down at the letter once more, rereading some parts. Swallowing the words, making sure if they were real. He felt the rough parchment and he knew that this… this letter. It was real. He felt a sense of contentment and remembering that Draco still needed his answer, he smiled as he looked up to meet Draco again. This time, the smile was subtler. It was a thin smile, a lot less hearty than before. His face was serious, the smile still there, but it said everything, clear as glass.

No words were said. The smile itself was enough for Draco. 

Draco didn't know what to do. As his gaze lingered in the thin, pinkish red lips Harry possessed to the deep, green eyes that scanned his own face, he felt himself drown in the moment. He held on to the moment as hard as he can. It wasn't everyday you get caught in incidents like this. Thumbs down, this _is_ irreplaceable. 

They just stared at each other. It seemed like time stopped and the world was suddenly perfect. 

Then Draco broke their locked eyes and propped his head with his hand, his chin touching the soft skin of his knuckles. His façade left him and he returned to Harry's gaze and smiled, himself. 

He mouthed, 'I love you', which surprised Harry and feeling that it was just right that he replied, he mouthed back, 'I know'.

All those times, nobody even realized the bewildering event happening right under their noses.

Well, _almost_ nobody. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling the whole time.

---

Author's Notes: Let me explain that the rapid succession of the story is still part of the plot. Tarantella is a very fast moving dance with a time signature of 6/8. Being that this fic is inspired by the dance (actually, the piano sheet music, but… ehhe!), the sudden decisions of the characters, the change of atmospheres and the like are all meant to be like that. In truth, this was supposed to be a 5-chapter fic, but… well, 5 chapters weren't enough! But that's okay because Tarantella is quite long. Anyway, I hope that clears up the 'sudden'-ess of the story! I do hope you still enjoyed it! Some said that it wasn't rushed… well, that's also good. Great actually!

Well, the chapters are starting to get tougher to write. Forgive the quality of this chapter. I know, I know…! Anyway, gawd! It's an inferno in my room! I'm positive, it must be 35*C here! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to need a _long_ bath! Or… maybe I'll write a little part of the 8th chapter… or maybe not… I donnow. I didn't expect that I'd be able to finish the 7th chapter today. I haven't posted the 6th even if I've finished it even a few hours after I uploaded chapter 5… hehe. Evil me! *snicker*

**MORE **recent a/n's: well, 2 weeks after the 7th chapter was done, I've almost finished the 8th chapter. It's pretty long… hehe! Thanks to ROWAN ARKENSON for the *sniff* pep talk looking review. My heart swells… ***sigh***… Sankyu! :P

**REVIEW!!!** - ehhe… 

**ys**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Ahh! I'm sorry for delaying you with this one! It's just that I'm feeling a little down lately, so I just wasn't in the mood for writing... actually, I wasn't in the mood for anything... but the 10th chapter is coming, so I'm doing my best to write the next chapter!  
  
This chapter "kinda"... gives more info on other pairings... like Blaise and Seamus. Don't worry, the Draco/Harry pairing needs them... err... yeah, sort of. I'd have done the 9th chapter before I post this... but no, I'm not yet done with the 9th, unfortunately... Anyway, I've fixed my outline... again. Looking better now! Hehe! Oh yeah, this chapter is for Alle. I also like the B/S pairing! Hah! :) So... this chapter is ... "kinda" ala Sorcerer's Stone chapter. Character Building. And Rowan Arkenson who gives me the encouragement (I sound like some......), slytherin cool for giving this fic a try, and Eilis for being the best beta ever (though I haven't sent her this one, she did a damn good job on my other fic soon to be featured in 'Noire Sensus: Gramarye')!!! For the others not mentioned and those reading this, thank you loads! :p  
  
Disclaimer: No money, No own, No rights, No sue.  
  
---  
  
Tarantella  
  
Chapter 8: Protection  
  
"Harry! You are so blooming today! Now what did you do?" asked Hermione, her voice filled with curiosity.  
  
She could see the change in Harry today. He continued as he normally did, but he kept smiling at everyone. He was all perky and giddy and kept laughing at Ron's jokes.  
  
Now, it wasn't a bad thing that this was happening. It was just... weird... that Harry could be like that. Of course, maybe Harry had just slept longer the night before, or maybe he hadn't had any nightmares, but whatever it was, Hermione hoped Harry could have more of it.  
  
She had no idea.  
  
Harry was laughing with Ron as he turned to face Hermione. He was definitely looking great today.  
  
"Mione, it's nothing! You should really give yourself some 'time-out' from all the studying and have some fun. Right, Ron?" Said Harry, his face red with laughter.  
  
Ron, just as jovial, said, "Yeah! Maybe if you were a teensy bit more positive like us, guys would flock all over you!"  
  
Harry punched Ron in the shoulder playfully and skidded towards the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione just stood there, looking over at them, thinking, 'Bah, kids!'  
  
---  
  
Somewhere along the halls to the DADA classroom, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were walking together, talking about stuff. Well, actually, they were talking about Gryffindors. How the subject came to be wasn't important, though. In fact, they couldn't even remember.  
  
Draco couldn't help but smile at the occurrences in the Great Hall that breakfast time. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and he knew he was practically bouncing away in the halls, but then, he couldn't care less! Today was a special day and all he wanted to do was get through his classes and finally get the chance to talk to Harry. Although, how to do that was something he would have to think about.  
  
Knowing Blaise would surely notice the change in him, Draco, as much as he hated, took his mind off the Gryffindor. He wasn't in the mood for questioning. The day was so nice that he could've been dancing with white fluffy bunnies in the field and he didn't want anyone messing around with it. So he tried to catch up with what Blaise was saying.  
  
"...And he was actually, deliberately checking me out! A Gryffindor! I mean, I know I'm all that," -Draco had to roll his eyes at this- "I mean, really! But Merlin! Spare me, I might puke all over Hogwarts!"  
  
Draco found that if he could steer this conversation, Blaise would go ballistic, hence giving him something to think about and not notice Draco's sudden changes. Plus, he was suddenly interested and asked, "Who was that again?"  
  
Blaise turned to him and looked disgusted as he said, "Seamus Finnigan! That Irish-sexophilic Gryffindor!"  
  
The blonde started chuckling. It was stupid of Blaise to say that because he was, himself, a sexophilic guy, as he'd put it. Of course, he was a Slytherin, so that's kind of a given. He could honestly say that their house had the most sexually active people, of course, other houses weren't too far behind...  
  
"Blaise, don't tell me you don't think you're 'sexophilic' because, clearly, you are." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Argh! Not that, Draco! That... Irish boy is just so annoying! He keeps looking at me with those eyes and, and, and, argh!"  
  
Blaise was practically pulling his short, dark hair out by its roots. He looked especially annoyed, what with the behavior he was showing. Blaise was usually calm and collected, but now, he was just... messed up!  
  
Draco exhaled deeply and said in an exasperated drawl, "Isn't that a good thing for you? I mean, one more ass to screw. What's bad about that?"  
  
"You have a point there, but that guy! He's a complete dickwad, do you know that?! His eyes just keep on straying to me and I can't help but cringe! And oh please! I'd rather do it with your two inexperienced bodyguards than him!"  
  
"Really, now, Blaise?"  
  
That earned Draco a cutting glare, but he brushed it off and said, "Whatever. But really, that guy has some potential. Your type, I'd say."  
  
"Come off it Draco! I'm not joking!"  
  
"All right! All right! But I wasn't kidding, either, you know... How many minutes before our class?"  
  
The dark haired boy checked his watch and said, "Around 15 minutes."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
They started walking again, passing by the DADA classroom, and sat by the wall of the next hall. Draco sat down next to Blaise and said, "You know, you're giving that Finnigan guy so much attention."  
  
Instantly, Blaise turned to Draco, wide eyed. Of course, Draco had seen this before.  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
Draco, though, quickly replied, "Whatever, kid. Don't tell me I've been wrong seeing you looking over at the Gryffindor table."  
  
The statement roused silence between them. Blaise was blushing furiously, while Draco tried hard not to laugh out loud.  
  
A little voice, almost too subtle to hear, "I could've been looking at anyone."  
  
"Oh sure," said Draco, who started playing with a few strands of stray hair falling from his forehead. "I saw you staring after Irish boy up to the hall's entrance."  
  
"I was glaring at him."  
  
"Yeah, right. So sorry to not take notice. Must've been wrong with the blush that made its way to your bloody face."  
  
"I was mad! Isn't it pretty normal for you to turn slightly red when you're mad?!"  
  
"...And the way your blabbing starts when our housemates start talking about him."  
  
"I have a lot to say about him, I admit. They're 'yuck', 'disgusting', 'gross', 'sexophilic', 'ugly', 'pale', 'stupid', 'unattractive', Merlin, there's a lot that I can't even say it all! I was MAD!"  
  
"Oh yes, Blaise, you were so mad about him."  
  
"That's right! I wa- hey!"  
  
Draco sneered at his friend and watched as he stood up. Blaise sat on the other side of the wall and said, "What's up with you anyway? Suddenly, you're 'oh-so-Gryffindor'!"  
  
The blonde laughed and said, "No, there's nothing 'up' with me, Blaise. Look, I just want you to know that I know you better than you might think. I can see the look on your face whenever that boy comes in the same room you're in and I'm pretty sure that you're..."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Hmm... well, to put it lightly, you're 'attracted' to him."  
  
As the words left Draco's mouth, silence started to build between them. Draco's bluish gray eyes met with Blaise's hazel and they stared.  
  
Draco knew what he was talking about. Ever since 'he couldn't remember', Blaise had been giving Finnigan extra attention. Sure, he'd always said he was ugly and annoying, but he was certain his friend was in denial. After all, Draco had his own experience of that. Well, kind of.  
  
They still stared at each other, and it felt like there was a perceptive thing going on between them. Soon, Blaise broke it and said.  
  
"Whatever, Draco. But really, if he looks at me like that again... I'm gonna skewer him on the spot... And don't expect me to play diddly diddly music and start dancing with him."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They sat in stillness in the empty corridor, Blaise secretly pondering his feelings, while Draco was thinking his own.  
  
---  
  
Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts ended for the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Next class, Care for Magical Creatures for both houses.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron proceeded to their class, trudging across the Hogwarts grounds. Harry was especially excited about this class, as it was the first period he and Draco would share after the... 'confessions'. He was greatly interested at what would happen. Of course, he knew nothing would go wrong. It was such a nice day today and doubted even Draco would attempt to do something stupid...  
  
Then again, they never had an agreement that Draco wouldn't piss off his friends. Sure, Draco was a lot nicer now, not really caring if the Gryffindor trio was there, but that didn't stop the occasional insults, which still gave the desired effect. Anyway, it made the interest in him grow. What will happen to them?  
  
Ron's voice ended his contemplation. "What creature could Hagrid be planning to show us today?"  
  
Harry was about to turn to Ron and say something when someone pulled at his clothes. He turned and found Ron, signaling to him that Draco was quickly approaching.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
He watched as Draco's tall form drew nearer and nearer. He caught Draco's eyes and soon, they were staring at each other. It seemed like time had stopped for them when Harry realized that Draco was just a couple of feet away from him.  
  
Harry waited in anticipation for what Draco was going to say. He could feel Ron and Hermione's gaze falling on him and the blonde, but he didn't care. After what seemed like a minute, Harry could feel laughter stir from his insides and as much as he tried to hold it in, it broke free and soon, he found himself laughing slightly, obviously still trying hard to contain it. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one laughing. Even Draco was! In a few more seconds, they were both calm and Draco spoke up.  
  
"I just wanted to... to thank you."  
  
"And same here."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco and to his, and everyone who was watching them for that matter, surprise, Draco was smiling too, even if it was just a little bit. It wasn't the usual sneer he had; it wasn't a haughty smile either. It was a smile, plain and simple. It was the smile Mr. Webster was definitely describing.  
  
Harry was brought back to his senses when Ron spoke up.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?"  
  
Harry was about to say "Nevermind", when Blaise entered the scene and started pulling Draco by the arm.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing there? Come over here!"  
  
With that, Draco let himself be pulled away by Blaise but not without saying "Later, Harry." and leaving a smile for Harry. Also, a mediocre stare for Ron and a nod for Hermione, both of which were devoid of affection with an absent hate.  
  
The two could only stare at the fleeting Draco Malfoy as Harry moved in with the crowd and played with one of the Heckleburns with a smile on his face.  
  
---  
  
Care of Magical Creatures class ended and Harry followed as Hermione and Ron still argued about Heckleburns. Then, he saw Draco, walking with Blaise, who seemed to be complaining to Draco. Harry had an idea.  
  
'Yeah... let's meet...' he thought.  
  
He stopped following his two friends and took out a piece of parchment and a quill with almost dried ink. He kneeled down and started scribbling and in less than a minute, he was done. Harry looked around, scanning his surroundings, watching out for other housemates and Slytherins. Luckily, there were only a few students left in the grounds. Around five or six. He smiled inwardly and quickly sprang forward and ran towards Draco and Blaise, his heart beating faster and faster as he neared the blonde boy. In a few seconds, he reached him and laid his hand on his shoulder.  
  
The Slytherin duo stopped and turned, with Draco's eyes widening as he saw it was Harry. He gave Harry a tiny grin that, apparently, Blaise missed. Harry didn't, though, and it made him smile.  
  
He raised his hand and brought it forward nearer to Draco. "I just wanted to give you this." Harry said, fighting the flush that was making it's way to his cheeks.  
  
A golden eyebrow raised as Draco chuckled a bit. Then he slowly took the folded parchment. As he did, his hand stopped as he grasped the note as if waiting for something else. Neither of the two looked at their hands. They were staring at each other, ignoring Blaise and their retreating housemates.  
  
Then, Harry clasped his hands, Draco's own still there. The Gryffindor just held him there. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry let go and waved at the two. Harry ran back to the castle with a tight chest and butterflies in his stomach, but with a grin on his face, Draco with a broken façade, his face reddish pink as he clasped his hand tightly around the note. Blaise was definitely confused.  
  
---  
  
The day ended quickly. Classes were over and the students were free to do whatever they wanted, of course, except for those who had detention.  
  
In the library, Blaise followed Draco through the walkways behind the shelves. He kept throwing questions at Draco and it was pissing Draco off already.  
  
"Merlin! You never fuckin' told me you were with... Potter! I mean, dammit Draco! All this time, I thought you were playing around with that smart chick... what's her name? Ah, Bridget Glintfeather! But no! I just had to find out you were with... Potter! Of all people!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Draco! Say something!"  
  
Draco turned to Blaise with that look... Correction, with that look on his face.  
  
"Blaise, I have nothing to say, and frankly, I would really appreciate it if you mind your own business... You've got your own problems with Finnigan."  
  
With that said, Draco turned again and started walking, Blaise staring at his back.  
  
"Draco."  
  
The blonde turned to him, face emotionless. "What?"  
  
Blaise fidgeted and looked around, thinking of what to say next.  
  
"I just... Argh! Fine!"  
  
"What is it Blaise?!"  
  
"I mean..." Blaise rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then, with an exasperated sigh, he said, "Bloody hell... Go on. I mean... with Potter. He's okay... Well, maybe not, but... Fuck! Look, I don't understand... but he's fine."  
  
Draco just grinned and waited for Blaise to walk over to him. They walked away from the library's dark aisle.  
  
"Hey Blaise, I'll be going out later. I'll walk you to the common room okay?"  
  
---  
  
"And he was looking at me! I tell you, that sexy being was looking at me! He likes me, I tell you!"  
  
Seamus was blabbing away in their dormitory as his roommates, Neville, Harry, Ron and Dean were... forced to listen. He was telling them about that look Blaise was giving him that afternoon in Care for Magical Creatures class. Harry was growing impatient and was growing more eager to meeting Draco that night.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Are you listening to me?"  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts and saw his four roommates looking at him with curious looks on their faces. Ron broke the silence and said, "What's up with you?"  
  
Harry just shrugged and replied with a grin on his face, "It's nothing. I just remembered something. You were saying, Seam?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Right! Where was I? Ah yes! So, I walked up to Blaise and I just said 'hi' and he just stared at me! His mouth was open and stuff and he was just there! STARING! I'm telling you! I will have him soon!"  
  
"Riiight! I won't be surprised, though, if he was staring at you because he thought you were really weird!" Dean said, making everyone in the room, except Seamus, laugh.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Harry held his laughter for a while and gave Seamus a little thought. What if he set Seam up with Blaise? Draco is Blaise's friend, obviously. Maybe Drake wouldn't mind helping him set up the two, sometime.  
  
'I'd have to bring that up later...' he thought.  
  
Soon, he was ready to go down to the lake. The other four were having a game of Exploding Snap when Harry quietly exited the room, feeling goose bumps spread over his skin.  
  
---  
  
Draco waited for Harry by the lake in the Hogwarts grounds. He went there a few minutes earlier than the said time. As much as he hated to admit, he was growing more nervous by the second and he thought going there would ease him, even if just a bit. Thankfully, it did. Breathing in fresh outdoors air served well for the teenager.  
  
He sighed as he took out the piece of parchment Harry gave him. He reread the letter, concentrating more on the writing than on the message.  
  
Draco,  
  
Meet me by the lake 10 minutes after dinner. Let's talk about... you know what! Hope to see you there!  
  
Harry  
  
He leaned back on a tree and yawned. Suddenly, his edginess ran out as he started thinking. He could still remember clearly the night he first spent there with Harry. The night was beautiful then. The stars were far more brighter than now, the night, pitch black in all its glory. The moonlight glittered like fairies, dancing in the surface of the lake, playing in the music of the wind that, not only made the place draughty and cold, but brought Harry and him closer than before.  
  
Tonight, the night was dull, somewhat ordinary, just a light breeze that threatened to slightly dishevel his hair. But then, it wasn't such a bad night. Rather it was... calm.  
  
His reminiscent thoughts were stopped, when he found the darkness in his heart once again after the short reprieve. They had a problem.  
  
At first, Draco thought it was going to be somewhat hard to have a relationship with the Gryffindor. But now that he actually thought about it, there were many more problems than he had considered. Lucius Malfoy, for one. Draco mentally kicked himself in the arse. Suddenly, he started to regret his confession of love.  
  
His head was throbbing hard, now. How could he have missed this? How could he forget the suffering in him so quickly?  
  
'Damn Harry... This is what you do to me...'  
  
He decided he truly needed to control his emotions. Being with Harry... it was amazing. But the consequences after were also overwhelming... Not that he'd choose to give up on the Gryffindor.  
  
Questions started to race through his mind. Questions like, 'Do I deserve Harry? Harry, the Golden Boy, savior of the wizarding community? I mean, who am I? I'm fucking Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Silver Prince. Son of Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's biggest supporter, soon to be death eater. Is this right?'  
  
'Damn.'  
  
The biggest problem was Lucius. If he found out about them, Draco's days would be numbered.  
  
Draco was deep in thought when he heard the crushing of grass behind him. He turned and saw Harry wave at him, the same sweet, innocent smile upon his face. Exactly then did Draco feel the warm, fuzzy feeling wash over him and at that moment, Draco made up his mind.  
  
'I'm not going to spoil this for Harry. We'll... no. I'll find a way...'  
  
Harry reached the spot where Draco was and sat down. He was met with Draco's smile that made him look as angelic as before. He returned the smile and spoke.  
  
"Uhm... I... I just thought that it's best if we talk a little."  
  
"Yeah, I think it's good that we do."  
  
"Yeah... well, so..."  
  
Draco grinned a little and asked, "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask if... I mean... what are we now?"  
  
Harry felt butterflies start to fly inside his stomach. He fought the blush that was creeping to his face now, but found that his attempts were to be futile with what Draco was going to say.  
  
"I was thinking we were lovers now. You know, boyfriends..."  
  
The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Harry, what with the obvious internal fight he was having with himself. It was obvious the other was happy, just as Draco was, but the funny thing was that Harry was fighting the urge not to blush, resulting to his eyes tearing up. Draco, on the other hand, found this amusing and 'cute'.  
  
"Yes, yes... I'd like that."  
  
They grew silent for a while until all they could hear was the cradle of the night. The wind blowing on the lake water, insects buzzing by the trees while their leaves rustle against each other. They both found this soothing to the senses... and rather romantic, too.  
  
Harry caught Draco off guard when he suddenly said in a clear voice, "Hey, you know about Seamus and Blaise?"  
  
The names rang in Draco's ear and he quickly said, "Oh, that Irish Gryffindor and Blaise? Yeah, Blaise gets bloody annoying when he talks about... what's his name? Ah, Finnigan."  
  
The Slytherin swore he saw Harry's ears perk up like a dog's. Harry smiled and quickly looked up at Draco, his glasses almost falling over his face when he asked, "So, is there a 'thing' between them? Does Blaise like Seam?"  
  
Unprepared for the questions, Draco could do nothing but tell the truth.  
  
"Well, I kind of thought Blaise had that 'thing' for Finnigan years ago, although Blaise keeps on denying it. Prat... That's a Slytherin for you."  
  
"In any case, Seam really likes Blaise. D'you think we can set them up?"  
  
Draco looked down at Harry, thinking about the suggestion. He found, though, that 'thinking about it' wasn't an option when it comes to Harry. That pleading puppy dog look on his face was enough to buy him the world.  
  
"I guess... Hmmm, why not? Although, I can assure you of one thing. Blaise isn't one for 'serious' relationships."  
  
Harry gave him a lopsided grin and said, "Don't worry, we know. Seam doesn't care..."  
  
All fell into a comfortable silence once again. Harry had a faraway look on his face as he watched the little puffs of cloud that covered some of the stars that night. Draco took this opportunity to watch the Gryffindor, fawning over that innocent, childlike look he had. It was so striking and lovely. It looked so... untouched. Vulnerable, but strong at the same time.  
  
He was so lost at looking at every contour of Harry's face that only after a few more seconds did he realize that Harry was already alerted to his stare.  
  
Draco sensed Harry's agitation and he felt himself say things he never thought he would say. Well, personally anyway.  
  
"You know, I really do love you."  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, his pinkish cheeks made visible by the moonlight. He flushed even more when the Slytherin reached for his chin and slowly moved in, his breath tickling Harry's skin.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, couldn't help the surge of hormones in him. Staring at Harry like that, blushed up and shy made him loose his reason and soon, he found himself kissing Harry.  
  
The two of them savored the juiciness of the kiss, both of them equally participating. Draco, being the more 'experienced' of the two dominated Harry, as Harry followed through with Draco's tongue movements.  
  
Draco pushed Harry back down on the grass, greatly deepening the kiss more than it was and Harry gave in. They could feel the passion between them build up and the mere sensation of their skin touching sent electricity through their bodies. It was like intense magic, but this was something else. This was their magic.  
  
Draco was overwhelmed with every feeling he was getting from this kiss. It was so new and so... pure... that he couldn't believe it had something to do with him. He clasped hands with Harry, his other hand caressing the tanned boy's face. He wanted so badly for this kiss to last forever and so he held on to Harry, hoping that he was feeling the same.  
  
True enough, Harry was feeling that, too. It felt like it was his first time, just like Draco, to feel this way. Actually, it was the second for both, being that they'd kissed each other once before. Funny, though, that even if they'd done something like this already, it seemed that they craved each other just as badly. The kiss was just as beautiful as before.  
  
In what seemed like long minutes, their lips parted, both of them out of breath. They panted for a while, trying to catch their breath. Harry was struggling a little more when he gasped as he saw Draco staring down at him. He was so... so... beautiful. The boy was beautiful in the morning, beautiful in the night. In other words, he was just plain gorgeous. And with the darkness Harry knew was in his... lover's... heart, in some sort of eerie way, it was... kind of beautiful, too. He gazed back at the bluish silver eyes, mesmerized by them and for a brief moment, it was as if he sensed Draco's feelings, finding the darkness within him present, but the light fighting it away.  
  
Draco broke the connection and lay down beside Harry. He pulled the lithe boy closer to him, and soon the two were snuggled together. He swore he could hear Harry's heartbeat and the stillness of their surroundings made it even more noticeable. He tightened his hold on Harry as his mind replayed his thoughts, his own words, over again.  
  
Something this special; he just couldn't bear to let it go. Of course, he wouldn't. This was a blessing. He knew this time that he was holding Harry, that his love would save him from the shadows deep within the crevices in his heart.  
  
Words echoed in his mind...  
  
'I'm not going to spoil this for Harry. We'll... no. I'll find a way...'  
  
The words, rather than making him fearful, made him stronger. What with his love lying with him on the grass, his courage was amplified a hundred times more. It was then that he made up his mind unconsciously.  
  
'I'll protect him with my life...'  
  
---  
  
A/N: This fic was finished on April 21st, 12:46 am. Really, I'm getting addicted. Anyway, I've started the 9th chapter. It'll concentrate more on Blaise and Seamus' relationship with added Harry and Draco 'pointless' fluff maybe. I wanted to have a break from the serious stuff. It was getting all weird...  
  
Anyway, for this chapter, I'd say it was long and boring. No, don't comment on that. It's true. And wow, Draco's thoughts were scattered... But then, this is an 'extra long' chapter compared to the others, so bah! 4276 words isn't bad... for me, at least!  
  
Ah, yes. Did you realize that chapters start growing longer and longer? Wicked!  
  
Oh yeah, and while you're at it, visit my Livejournal:  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
ys 


	9. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: Don't bother reviewing. This isn't a story anyway.  
  
June 09, 2003  
  
Bu yao ku qi! Shi wo!  
  
I'm *so* sorry for not updating for so long! I understand that my last post was on April 22nd and I didn't it would take me this long to post the next chapter!!! Anyway, here it is, finally!  
  
Happy Birthday Zai Zai!  
  
ys 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's notes(May 22, 2003): Sheesh! I started this around… One in the morning and ended… Three fifty-seven! Phew! That was long! Hehe! Anyway, I'm *always* writing the A/Ns aster writing the fic, so… Anyway, I have classes tomorrow. Japanese classes. And I'm still awake at this hour… I think it's the Graham crackers and milk again. Oh, and I think my diet's gonna change _again_… Yes, for the worse! 

This chapter is dedicated to… *drumroll* MYSELF! MWAHAHAHA! Because after weeks of not updating (as I can't seem to get _the train _ running) I finally got to write this chapter, so now, I can post the eight chapter! Of course, by now, you'd be done reading the 8th chapter… So while you're reading this, know that I'm already done with the 10th chapter and doing the 11th! HAHA! 

So, here it is! This is all for you guys who read my fics! Luv y'all!

AN (July 22, 2003): I am _so_ sorry! I know it's been 2 months since I last posted a chapter! I'm glad to know someone's waiting for the next chapters (That's you RACHEL!), though. Anyway, like I said before, this chapter if dedicated to… yours truly! And of course, RACHEL my loyal reader ;P! I wouldn't have posted this if it weren't for you!!!

Anyway, here goes! Warning: Fluff, fluff and MORE fluff! 

Disclaimer: No money, no own, no rights, no sue.

Tarantella 

Chapter 9 – Plants, Quotes, Past and Kisses

Harry thought back to this morning as he walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Draco and he woke up later than they'd planned, but thankfully, Ron was still asleep when he entered their dorm room. But as soon as he lay down on his bed, his eyes fell shut and he was back to sleepy land. In what seemed like five seconds, he woke up with a groan as Ron shook him awake just as he does when Harry overslept. Harry begged for a few more minutes and all the begging ended with Harry oversleeping again and waking up with 25 minutes left for breakfast. It took him 10 minutes to get washed up and so here he was walking briskly towards the Great Hall. 

As he turned to on the next corner, he bumped into someone. He hastily got up and as the other person also stood up, he found it was Draco.

The blonde quickly looked around to see if anyone was near. When he found no one, he turned back to Harry.

"Late for breakfast, are we?"

They both had to laugh at that. Harry replied as Draco pressed a kiss on his forehead, "Yeah, well… I napped as soon as I reached my bed. How are you?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Gorgeous as ever, of course!" said Draco then flashed Harry one of his mot seductive smiles. It served Draco well as Harry couldn't help but blush, but he came back with a response.

"And just as arrogant as ever, too." Harry replied with a snigger. 

Draco just rolled his eyes, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist as the other slings his arms on his shoulders. They share light kiss and he said, "You're getting addicted to my kissing you, hmm?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure, Draco. Whatever you say." 

Harry untangled himself from the taller boy and said, "Well, we better go and have breakfast."

Draco sighed and let Harry in first before he went to follow.

--

It was Herbology class for the Gryffindors and Professor Sprout wasn't there yet. Ron and Hermione were busy arguing over something… _again…_ when Seamus quickly grabbed the seat beside Harry. Harry, who was currently fumbling for his quill was shook by the Irish boy.

"Oi, there, Harry!"

Seamus was just like his jovial self as Harry turned to him and said, "Hey here, Seam. What's up?"

"Well, besides the greenhouse ceiling?"

Both boys snorted. Seamus was always like that, making fun of everything and _anything_. Of course, that wasn't a bad thing for Harry…

"Oh come on, Seam! You know what I mean… What's up, really?" Harry said, playfully poking Seamus with a twig he picked up from the floor.

Seamus picked a twig and started attacking Harry while saying, "I was just wondering what you think… What you- Ow! Think about Gryffindor-Slytherin couples…"

The question rang a bell on Harry's mind and he suddenly stopped his poking. He just stared at space and thought of something good to say. He wasn't ready to tell anyone yet about his relationship with Draco, and _especially, specifically _Seamus. Although, he did, for a second, wondered why Seamus asked. He quickly thought of his friend's attraction for Blaise Zabini and said, "Well, I guess it's okay. It's nobody's business, really, if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin got together…"

Harry could almost feel himself blush when Seamus' sudden reply caused him not to.

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that. Exactly what I was thinking! What do they care, right?"

The Irish boy turned to Harry and frowned. Harry was staring out in space again. 

'Must have a problem or something…' He thought. Seamus shrugged it off and drifted off to his own thoughts… 

'Herbology… 5th year… Blaise…'

If anyone was looking at Seamus then, they could've seen the desperate look on his face that Seamus quickly wiped off from his face. Then again, no one was looking, so nobody saw…

…They also missed the single tear that Seamus rubbed from his eye.

--

The day ended quickly with the _usual_ assignments that _usually_ consist of foot long essays and research papers. Hermione was always a big help with these things as she, being the good student that she was, always had extra material and complete notes. Plus, her extra credit work is always a big help for others when time came that they had to tackle on the particular subject. 

It was six in the evening when Harry and his roommates decided to go do their homework together. Hermione, as she was taking extra subjects, was off with some Ravenclaw classmates. Thankfully, she left her extra materials to the boys.

The five were down in their common room and were currently focusing on the paper they had to pass Professor Bins tomorrow. It was given a few days ago, but _some_ people were too lazy to do it earlier, much to Hermione's exasperation. 

Ron, who almost always sleep during History of Magic classes whined, "And so what if there was a goblin revolution a few eons ago?!"

The other laughed at Ron's sulking. Dean realized that they weren't going to go anywhere if they kept up at this pace. He set down his quill and, popping a Bertie Bott's bean to his mouth said, "Maybe we should start with the DADA paper first. I mean, all we have to do is expound on the lecture, right?"

Harry agreed and said, "Yeah, and Hermione's got some extra notes on that, too."

(A fairly old woman named Leopoldina Peakes now taught DADA. She was an Auror and is a good friend of professor McGonagall. For an old woman, she does quite well in her classes and is a lot healthier than she may seem. With the gray hair, pale skinny limbs and sharp features, she could almost be as old as the headmaster! Dumbledore is currently contacting Remus Lupin to fill in for the job for the next 6 months.)

Everybody agreed and started keeping their History of Magic essays for later and pulled out new pieces of parchment for DADA. Dean was about to start with one of the spells when Seamus stood up and dropped his parchment and quill on the carpeted floor. 

"Seam?" Neville looked up at Seamus who was seemingly staring out in space.

Neville and the others looked at each other, obviously concerned with Seamus' sudden actions. Then Ron took a bean from their candy stash and tossed on to Seamus. The bean hit the Irish right on his forehead and he snapped back to himself. He looked at his housemates and asked, "Wha- What?"

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" asked Ron, his eyebrows lifted. 

Seamus started to fidget and for the briefest of moments, blush. But he quickly spoke up.

"Hey, um, I'll just check in the library for… uhm… extra materials… Later."

Without another second, Seamus turned on his heal and quickly exited the Gryffindor common room, leaving his roommates shrugging at each other.

-

Down in the dungeons, Draco was with a few of his own roommates also doing their homework. The blonde tried helping Crabbe and Goyle with their homework and thankfully, they were getting the lesson quickly. It seemed like after years of sticking with Draco, some of the Malfoy's brain rubbed off on them. 

"_Finally_, we're done with this piece of History crap." Draco said, his voice obviously showing his annoyance.

Draco often wondered why they have to study History of Magic. It was boring and useless, as he thought.

'Unlike potions, History of Magic is plain crap! Hell, even Care of Magical Creatures is better! Not to mention Binns… He's an effective alternate for any sleeping potion out there…'

The young Malfoy was unconsciously tearing up pieces of parchment when he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. It was Millicent.

"Draco." Millicent just shook her head and went back on checking Crabbe's homework.

Draco sighed and crumpled the little pieces of paper before asking if all of them were done with their History of Magic essays. Everyone replied with a yes and Draco turned to Pansy, who was, as always, enjoying her view of Draco.

"Well, let's get on with the next one." Draco said flatly, sighing in boredom.

Pansy rolled her eyes and started reading their next assignment instructions. She was already discussing the next lesson when McNair, one of their housemates, approached Draco.

"Hey Draco, have you seen Blaise anywhere?"

Draco looked over to Pansy who looked over to Millicent. The two girls shrugged. Draco turned back to his homework and started to write, as he replied, "Haven't seen him. Better wait for him here. There's no telling where he could be if he isn't in the dungeons."

Pansy quickly added, also as she wrote, "Could be off shagging someone…"

"Oh, Thanks." McNair turned and started walking off.

--

Seamus was in deep thought as he strolled aimlessly in the halls of Hogwarts. 

He tried to analyze his feelings for a certain Slytherin but found that the more he thought, the more he got lost in his thoughts and all the more he starts to think about Blaise. Not that he didn't enjoy it. It was just… distracting sometimes. It was a very good distraction, thought…

Seamus shook his head and thought, 'Damn, get a hold of yourself, Seam!' 

He was growing more and more frustrated with himself and decided to just start from the beginning. 

He scowered his mind, trying to remember the first time he felt the certain feelings for the dark haired Slytherin. To his dismay, he couldn't decide which one was first, so he just picked out one of the most distant memories of Blaise, his _weird_ feelings and him. 

It was way back in 5th year when there was an assigned pair work for Herbology class. As usual, he was partnered with Blaise. They took their plant (whose name he couldn't remember), which was rather light and small, but looked healthy enough, and seated themselves on one of the benches. They were somewhat comfortable together as they got used to being partnered in seat works and projects. 

The instructions were to take care of the plant for a week and they will be graded with the plant's condition in the end of the week.

The two of them didn't have much of a hard time, as they had excess time to see each other. They would often meet outside in the grounds or the greenhouse and there, take notes. In the weekends, Seamus would bring the plant with him to Hogsmeade and in a few hours, he would meet up with Blaise. The weekend meeting was Seamus' favorite meeting of all as Blaise and him only succeeded in eating together, and surprisingly, talking and laughing together, too. This earned them weird looks from their housemates, but at that time, they didn't really care. 

Seamus inwardly beamed up as he remembered that this was the first day he started having those _weird_ feelings for Blaise. It was because once you get to sit and talk with the Slytherin, you find yourself greatly entertained. He wasn't perverted, nor was he serious and wary. Blaise was easy going and fun to be with. He would talk and also listen, whichever he was _supposed_ to be doing. That was exactly what Seamus liked about Blaise. His ability to make him laugh. His ability to listen. His ability to _understand._

The Gryffindor recalled one of their talks in Hogsmeade…

Seamus sipped on his Butterbeer and said, "…I bet I'll never have a steady girlfriend or boyfriend."

_Blaise chuckled as he flicked on one of the leaves of their plant, thinking about what Seamus said. He turned to the Irish, a smile on his face and asked, "Why? I mean, you're a nice guy so why do you think that?"_

_Sipping some more of his Butterbeer, Seamus giggled maniacally, causing Blaise to laugh at him, and he said, "Because I'm perverted, I'm a player and I'm a living, breathing joke."_

_Seamus grinned, but it faded when Blaise replied, "Hmm… I know what you mean…"_

_He said it in an almost serious tone that Seamus started thinking. _

_'Can Zabini _actually_ understand?'_

_After a few seconds, Seamus spoke up. "You understand what I'm _really_ saying?"_

_The other boy just shook his head, the tiny smile still there._

_"I understand _exactly_ what you're saying, because I'm… Just. Like. You."_

_Both of them started to blush as Blaise looked down on his Butterbeer and Seamus looked outside through the glass window and started thinking._

_'He… really does understand, hmm?' _

_The thought soothed him and then, _**that's **_when the _weird_ feelings start to grow. He could feel himself blush even more as he tried in vain to look directly at the equally embarrassed Blaise Zabini. Seamus was never caught in this kind of situation. It was his first time to ever be read like this and also his first time to… maybe… just maybe… actually _like_ someone…_

_Seamus started to snigger. Then chuckle until it was an all out laugh. Blaise, who was surprised at Seamus' sudden change of action couldn't help but laugh, himself. Soon they were in a laughing fit. Then, Seamus piped down and with a soft smile on his face, he looked directly at Blaise, who was still trying to contain his laughter. He just stared until Blaise was feeling just a little bit awkward and said, "That's… That's good to hear, Blaise."_

_Somehow, their quiet moment, just staring at each other, gave them such a warm comfort that nobody dared to break it. It was strange, yet soothing. Just staring at each other, they could almost read each other's inner feelings. _

The understanding that took place that moment stuck to Seamus' for the whole year, the next year and the current year, as if it was carved right in Seamus' heart.

Seamus sighed and he was surprised to find himself right in the middle of the library. Seeing as there were quite a fair number of people there, though it was also very quiet, Seamus walked towards a vacant seat and propped his head with his arms. He touched his chin with his knuckles as he tried his best to hide the blush that was slowly creeping to his cheeks as he replayed the whole incident back in his mind. 

He reminisced more, savoring the feeling each memory gave him. The tingling sensation he felt whenever he would repeat a certain moment with Blaise. 

-

Blaise wondered exactly _why_ he ended up in the library with 5 hardbound, books that was approximately 4 inches thick each, but realized that he didn't want to know why.

He'd never admit to _reminiscing_. _Ever._

He struggled to not drop any of the useless books he found in the bookshelves quietly placed them on his table- the one beside the table with a single occupant. As soon as he sat down, he sighed and laid his head down on the hard, wood table. _Why_ did he have to feel this way?

Outside, Blaise looked asleep, the high stacks of books, though, covering his head, but inside, he was fighting an inner battle.

'Am I in love with Seamus Finnigan?'

Blaise asked himself that for the millionth time that day. It seemed like this '_problem'_ grew worse by the minute. Ever since Draco managed to convince him that he was 'attracted' to the bloody git, he couldn't keep his mind off… the bloody git. And surprisingly, the feelings he thought he'd managed to bury in the deepest crevices of his heart suddenly emerged itself, causing Blaise to have what he called and 'emotional breakdown'.  

But seriously, Blaise tried to hide _those_ feelings, but it seemed like this time, he won't be able to hide them any longer. It felt like his feelings were multiplied 10 times the last time he felt it. 

Blaise sighed deeply, banging his head a couple of times on the table, causing some of the library occupants to glare at him for causing such a racket.

Finally, the boy, with unwavering determination, settled on analyzing his feelings.

And boy, did he dig a deep hole for himself.

-

Seamus heard a loud banging on the other table behind him, but didn't turn to look who it was. Whoever was doing that must have a big problem, just like him. 

The Irish was now ever determined to face Blaise. Seamus wanted some stability in his feelings and he knew that if he didn't face the problem now, it'll only prolong his hurting. If Blaise was returning his feelings, then that's great. If he wasn't, then at least Seamus knew.

It was strange that Seamus would feel this way. He's slept with so many girls and guys, but after those, he's still deeply in love with Blaise. Why that was, he would never know… But he didn't really, did he?

-

Grabbing one of the thick books, Blaise used it as a pillow and sighed again. He finally gave in with his thoughts that went back as far as 5th year, the incident that started it all.

He could still remember the smell of the plant Seamus and he had to take care of, the meetings they had, the small talk one of them initiated. Somewhere in the course of the week, before Saturday came, Blaise fell for Seamus. He didn't know exactly when… Just somewhere along that time… He felt a little feeling of nostalgia as he remembered that specific incident in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. It was then that Blaise felt almost sure that Seamus was feeling the same way for him. 

"…I bet I'll never have a steady girlfriend or boyfriend."

_Blaise swore he must've frowned when Seamus said that, as at that time, he was thinking about the many people that must like Seamus then. He flicked on a leaf of their plant and turned to Seamus. _

_'He's so cute…', he thought._

_Smiling, he replied, "Why? I mean, you're a nice guy, so why do you think that?"_

_Blaise held his smile while inside, he was mentally kicking himself. He almost gave it away… _

_Suddenly, he noticed the naughty gleam in Seamus' eyes and then, the Gryffindor started giggling. The dark haired Slytherin fought the upcoming snort when Seamus finally said, "Because I'm perverted, I'm a player and I'm a living, breathing joke."_

_One way or another, that statement had an effect on Blaise. He could _actually_ relate to what Seamus was saying. Blaise was the easygoing person, with the bad inclination of sleeping with someone and forgetting the next day. He could admit then and there that he was, himself, a living, breathing joke._

_Blaise stopped his thoughts just long enough to say, "Hmm… I know what you mean…"_

_He didn't expect Seamus to have an indifferent look on his face. Though he seemed to not care, Blaise read Seamus like an open book. He knew that Seamus was surprised to find someone just like him. Actually, Blaise felt the same way, but he was just better at hiding it. He is a Slytherin, after all. Plus, being with Draco everyday had its perks._

_Blaise thought Seamus wasn't going to say anything more when the other spoke up and said, "You understand what I'm _really_ saying?"_

_Oh yes, Blaise knew _**exactly**_ what Seamus was saying._

_'Nobody understands. I make people laugh but inside, I want someone to love. I don't just want to pry on other's love life, I want to have someone to call my own.' Was Blaise' rough translation of what Seamus was saying. It was also what he felt, of course…_

_Blaise replied, "I understand _exactly_ what you're saying, because I'm… Just. Like. You."_

_That was the truth._

_He suddenly realized what he said and felt himself warm up on the face. Blaise looked down, trying to hide the blush on his face while, he noted, Seamus did the same. _

At that time, Blaise was screaming over drive. What was he to do now? He didn't want his Saturday to be summarized as 'a long awkward moment with Seam', but found that thinking about it wasn't necessary when Seamus started to laugh. At first, it just sounded like toned down chuckles, and then it grew and grew into an all out laughing fit. Before Blaise knew it, he was laughing with Seamus without a care in the world. He couldn't care less about the other people who stared at them as if they belonged in St. Mungo's Mental Ward. For once, he just felt happy and laughed about it. 

_Of course, these things have to end some time. Soon, he was trying to contain his laughter when he found Seamus already composed and serious. He started to wonder what the smaller boy could be thinking about, when in a very soft tone, Seamus spoke._

_ "That's… That's good to hear, Blaise."_

_And after his name escaped Seamus' lips, silence fell on them. Blaise thought it would be awkward as they were 'almost' confessing with each other, but instead, he found himself warmed up by the stillness between them. It was so… new… that Blaise could've sworn it must've been magic! _

_Blaise felt his arm move and found that his hand was about to grab Seamus'! Before it even got "out of hand" (AN: couldn't help!), he held his hand back and grabbed his Butterbeer then with a toast, he said "Here's looking at you, kid."_

_Seamus was confused at first, but in no time, he raised his own half finished drink, calling it a toast._

Blaise ended it there and started slapping on his cheek. Then he banged his fist on the table and said with a groan, his voice fairly audible, "Seamus Finnigan… there's looking at you, kid."

Why he said that, he didn't know, but he just felt like proclaiming his "undying love" for the Gryffindor that he just resorted to something… anything his mind could make out that time.

-

Seamus was starting drift to slumber when he heard a bang on the table behind him, then a ostensibly painful groan. What came next shocked him to his bones when he heard a familiar voice say in a barely perceptible voice, "Seamus Finnigan… there's looking at you, kid."

He was, for a few seconds petrified. He didn't know if he should turn back or just stay there, and bury his face on his hands. Suddenly, the "face Blaise" plan was suddenly hard to do. His emotions, consisting of fear, grief, doubt and _that weird feeling_, grew heavier and harder to contain. 

Being that he was stumped, Seamus stood up and planned to make a mad dash for the Gryffindor common room, but found that as soon as he was fully upright and ready to go, he was also face to face with Blaise. 

-

Both boys were petrified. They just stood there, Blaise staring down on Seamus' wide-open eyes. Nobody could move a finger and all they could hear was the deafening sound of silence. No turning of book pages could be heard. Neither could they hear the soft murmurs of the students there in the library. In an odd way, it was like they were in their own world. 

Seamus who started to fidget again, a habit he was started to build up, broke the link. He almost jumped when Blaise spoke, his voice breaking occasionally. Obviously, he wasn't ready to say anything then, but he did anyway.

"Uhm… Seam…us… I mean, Finni-… Ah, fuck it…"

Blaise was greatly surprised when Seamus started to giggle very lightly… 

…But then it grew louder… until it was an all out laughing fit.

Blaise couldn't help but let himself feel the déjà vu in this and laughed with Seamus. That earned them extra heated glares from everyone, so they toned down, biting on their lips to keep their laughter to themselves. 

Madame Pince walked over to them, clearly irritated with their behavior and sent them out the library at once. They didn't care though and soon, they were walking down the halls side by side.

"So, how are you?"

Blaise was thankful that this time, his voice didn't quiver or break, though he did feel another wave of nostalgia.

The Irish boy started humming and swinging his head lightly then said, "I'm good… Though rather distracted… I can see it now! Me and my St. Mungo's!"

The Slytherin snorted. Seamus shrugged then turned to Blaise.

"How about you? You look like you have a problem there, mate. Care to tell me?"

Seamus stuck his hand on his robe's pockets. He was feeling a little awkward but shoved it away. It wasn't everyday that he got to speak with Blaise. The last time they did, it was back in… yeah, 5th year.

Blaise on the other hand was tensing. Seamus had just asked him about _the_ problem and he was unprepared for that. What was he to say?

Decisively, Blaise held on to Seamus' arm and pulled him to the Entrance Hall. Once they got there, Blaise opened the huge door leading to the Hogwarts ground for Seamus. The other boy exited Hogwarts and was followed by Blaise, who quickly closed the door behind them. 

It was a rather chilly night, the November air blowing against their faces. They both took a seat on the stone steps, both of them, blowing on their hands, keeping them warm. The air was so cool that their every breath made white smoke form in the air. As soon as they were settled, Blaise clenched his fists tight and answered the hanging question as he watched Seamus, his face showing that he was waiting for an answer. 

The Slytherin breathed heavily and said, "I… I was… I was thinking about you. I mean, us… 5th year… Herbology…"

"…Three Broomsticks…" Seamus said, knowing precisely what Blaise was saying.

By some means, Seamus was relieved and happy that Blaise was thinking about that time. Maybe there was some hope for him… At the same time, he was afraid. What if Blaise regretted ever speaking to him? That would hurt… terribly…

Seamus shivered at the cold and he was caught off guard when Blaise pulled his thinner and smaller body closer to him, encasing Seamus in a hug. Seamus could only give in and rest his head on Blaise' shoulder. He heard Blaise speak again.

"I think that there's something beyond this… I think…"

Again, Seamus continued Blaise' sentence, "…I like you…"

"No… It's something more than that, Seam."

Seamus felt himself tingle all over when he heard what Blaise said. Together with the change of Blaise voice from nervous to desperate and… sexy, he couldn't help but blush up.

In truth, Seamus could say the same for Blaise. There was _definitely_ something more than like here. He knew it. He could _feel _it. 

Seamus looked up at Blaise and asked, "Then where do we go from here?"

Unexpectedly, he was met with a smiling Blaise. That face could've passed for absolute bliss expression. Of course, that was before Seamus could react to what Blaise was about to do. 

Slowly, Blaise' started to bow lower, his face coming closer towards Seamus. Soon, their lips were in full contact.

Unlike their kisses when they were with some random student, this one was _way_ different. It was just a simple touch of lips, no tongue or anything else. It was so full of emotion and longing that Blaise and Seamus felt their slightly open eyes burn and fill with tears. Soon, the tears fell and streamed down their faces uncontrollably. 

They didn't even realize that snow was starting to fall from the sky. 

-----

Sorry for the fluff! Couldn't help it! And the Casablanca quote Here's looking at you, kid.! See what the crackers do?! Sheeesh! Anyway, _now_ we're going somewhere! Finally, we're gonna have some action… err… That is, after the ALL FLUFFY CHRISTMAS MADNESS!!! But that's just one chapter, and after that, we're getting down to business! So enjoy your fluff and happy kissing in the rain scenes, because there's gonna be angst coming your way in after ONE MORE CHAPTER! 

Oh! Oh! And while you're at it, visit my livejournal! Post some stuff and **don't forget to leave your emails!!! **I'd like to personally thank those who review and waste some time on my journal, of course!

Oh yeah… **_REVIEW!!!_**


	11. Author's Notes 2

July 27, 2003  
  
Author's Notes: First, the thanks and stuff.  
  
Zeynel - the last part (fluff part, I guess)? Wow, thanks! I didn't think my fluff would actually "work"! Thank you! ;P  
  
Abigfan - yes, and it's about time! I actually intended them to "get together" at chapter five. but my outline got screwed up! Thanks!  
  
Rachel - I'm sorry I didn't email you!!! I tried, but my emails kept coming back! I hope you're not offended or anything. oh yeah, thanks for the "push"! I had the 9th chapter done TWO MONTHS AGO. I kind of neglected Tarantella for the reason that my other fic (I Was So Blind To Let You Go) was getting great reviews and I couldn't stop writing the next parts! So here, 9th chapter, dedicated to you! I do hope you like it! ;P  
  
Mistal:Abyss, Water Fairy - hehe! Yes, it will come out later on! Fluff and angst. sheesh. Yes, the traditional slash genre. :D Angst will be with Lucius (we did start of the fic with him!) but, here's a hint, there's more than Lucius Angst here. Anyway, thanks!!!  
  
an innocent author on FF. - well, I'm sad (or not!) to say that the fluff will have to cease here. I mean, you know, physical fluff. thing. Angst will be the word In the next few chapter (if I follow my outline correctly). Although, I think there's going to be a Christmas Fluff Special coming. But after that, there's gonna be some serious angst plots.  
  
And I actually do hope I won't need 3 months for the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Kristen - yup yup! Rachel! I remember her (of course, the reason why the 9th chapter's up, how can I forget?!) well, glad to know people like it. I mean, I can't seem to find nice ones nowadays. The good stories suddenly stopped updating! I mean, there are still good ones around here, but I can seldom find the REALLY good ones. anyway, thanks for your review! And thank Rachel for me, too!  
  
Rowan - ".I'm so glad you finally updated this story." yes, I'm glad too! ^_~ I'll email you right after I post the next chapter (if I ever get it done. -_-;;) and as usual, thanks! Another faithfu1l reader whom I cherish! *huggles*  
  
Silverprincess - I also like those two pairs! :) so cool. anyway, thank you for the R&R! :)  
  
Sayra Louise - yes, I *really* don't mind (no sarcasm there, of course, as much as my sarcastic nature would want to say something, well, sarcastic!) though I've yet to pay for my account. *sniff* 'Update?' You say? Well, we'll see!  
  
---  
  
Now, for the 10th chapter. I am planning. to. write. a.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
.....a Christmas special!  
  
Yes, there will be a massive load of fluff, candies and everything! With the Angst just around the corner, of course. Doing this would make the angst stuff more painful, right? *evil cackle* Yes. Truly, I am sadistic!  
  
Let's just hope that I finish this one quick! My reason for NOT getting it done early would be 1. I am currently writing my anthology of angsty ficlets. Lots of death, lots of unrequited love and 'I'm so near you but I can't let you know' type of fics. The anthology will be named "Insensitive". Another fic I'm writing is "The Great Chocolate Frog Chase". No, the year won't be your normal Hogwarts abnormal year. Lots of different flavored chocolate frogs (and I don't know why they have different flavors when all of them are CHOCOLATE.), lemon drops, humor, Draco/Harry, alive and well Sirius, Dumbledore old coot. (in which Book 5 never happened.)  
  
Again, thank you to my readers (and reviewers of course!). To those who are reading and not reviewing..... NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!!! *wink wink* *nudge nudge* hehehehehehe!  
  
Thank you and good day!  
  
YS 


End file.
